A Legacy Left Behind
by DreamingToThis
Summary: Legacy has hidden secrets so deep, even she doesn't know the half of them! Can Draco help her figure them out? And, more importantly, how will it affect Harry, Ron, and Hermione?
1. Chapter 1: Introducing

**Chapter 1: Introducing. . .**

The girl stared defiantly out at the tables of students. She was a transfer student at Hogwart's, the first in years. They couldn't know how terrified she actually was. The sorting of the first years was almost over, and she would be next. Her turn came all too soon. "Shannon, Legacy," McGonagall called. 

Legacy lowered herself onto the stool and dropped the hat onto her head. It immediately began talking to her. "Hmmm. . . You're an interesting one, aren't you? It seems you're best suited for . . . SLYTHERIN!" Without any reaction, Legacy walked down to join the cheering Slytherin table. 

*+^+* 

Legacy kept basically to herself. She never really joined the Slytherins, but she didn't bother with any other house either. She never joined in with the teasing of the other students, but she didn't try to stop it. Eventually, somehow, Draco Malfoy found out she lived with muggles. Suddenly, she was an outcast in her own house. 

"Look at her hair. Do you think she ever takes it down?" Pansy Parkinson teased, referring to Legacy's ever-present bun at the nape of her neck. The other girls giggled as Pansy continued, "Filthy mudblood has filthy hair." They were trying to get a reaction out of her, and Legacy knew it. 

Not willing to give them that satisfaction, Legacy sat silently at the table and took all of the verbal abuse. After finishing her lunch, however, she stood and headed for the library. "Aww, look, I think we hurt her feelings," Pansy shot sarcastically at Legacy's retreating form. 

Legacy clinched her eyes shut, fighting to control the urge to beat Pansy senseless. _Mama, Daddy, help me be strong,_ Legacy thought to herself as she continued walking. _Why'd you have to go and die on me? I wouldn't be in this horrible school if you were still alive._ Her already stretched patience wore even thinner when she reached the library. 

"There's a Slytherin in the library," Legacy recognized Ron Weasley's voice. "The world must be coming to an end!" Harry and Hermione grinned right along with him, but Legacy was too tired to care. She just rolled her eyes and continued rifling through the books. "Looking for a new curse to try out?" 

Tears sprang to Legacy's eyes. Why was she being tested like this? She fought back the tears threatening to spill over and turned to the trio. "What have I ever done to you?" she asked the stunned group. "I don't like this situation any more than you people. I'm sorry that I'm so terrible for ya'll to deal with," she exploded in her American accent. 

With those words, Legacy grabbed her book and ran out of the library with the tears finally wetting her cheeks. Before she got too far, she ran into none other than Draco Malfoy. He opened his mouth to say something, but she beat him to it. "I know; I should watch where I'm going. Sorry," she snapped then continued down the hall. Four pairs of eyes followed her. 

*+^+* 

"Why didn't you say something about not being muggle-born?" Legacy looked up at Malfoy, surprise tinting her midnight blue eyes. "I talked to Professor Snape. He didn't say much, but he did say you were pureblood. So why didn't you tell us?" 

She shrugged and settled back into her chair in the Slytherin common room. "I dunno. I didn't care, maybe. I just didn't want to deal with it. Would it have mattered?" It was his turn to look surprised. "Listen, I know how these things work. School cliques have already been formed and fixed for five years; newcomers are not welcome. I don't care." 

That was all that was said on that subject. No real apology or vocal forgiveness, but the idea was understood. A bond was formed, and the two talked for hours about whatever came to mind. Laughs were shared, ideas traded, and accents teased. A new friendship was sealed. 


	2. Chapter 2: Enigma Dreams

**Chapter 2: Enigma Dreams**

_Have to run. Get away. Screams from everywhere. Everyone. So loud. Invading, ripping, tearing, the mind. Can't focus. Escape. Must live. Watch them die. Blood. All over. Burned into the brain. Moans of pain. Dying. Fading slowly. Running again. Can't be caught. Everyone gone. Must get away. Sudden pain. Overwhelms. No more resistance. Give in. Give up. Sorry Mama and Daddy. Wasn't strong enough_

Legacy awoke with a start. Sweat and tears mingled on her face, drenching the tank top she wore to bed. She closed her eyes and relaxed into the bed, but it was no use. She was wide-awake. With, a sigh, she made her way to the common room for the fourth night in a row. 

The dream was something new yet familiar at the same time. Like a memory she couldn't remember. But what was it of? The only solution she could think of was the night of her parents' deaths. She couldn't remember any of that though told she was the only witness. The dream, however, made it seem like she'd been caught. She hadn't been in real life. 

A shiver ran through her, making Legacy realize how cold it actually was. She held a hand up in front of her and watched as a flame sprang to life in her palm. With a flick of her wrist, the flame was tossed into the large fireplace. Within seconds, the flame grew into a softly roaring full fire. Legacy stared deep into its depths, not actually seeing any of it. Instead, flashes of the dream came back to her. What did it mean? 

"What are you doing out here?" Draco's voice broke into her contemplations. She looked up at him and watched as he pushed an unruly lock of baby-fine hair from his eyes. 

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied, a soft smile crossing her features. It softened her eyes and created a general feeling of peace around her. It was a shame she didn't allow the expression outside of Draco's company. Both were silent for a time until a small huff of air escaped Legacy's lips. "This sucks, doesn't it? It's absolutely inhuman to be awake at this hour." 

"Yeah. In fact, they're saying now that insomnia is listed as one of the greater evils of the world," Draco added jokingly. Legacy's slight curve of lips morphed into a full-fledged grin as she hurled the stuffed dog she'd unconsciously dragged from her bed at him. He caught the offending plush animal deftly and tucked it under his arm, holding it hostage. 

Legacy toyed with the notion of wrestling it back from him but quickly nixed the idea. "I would normally come after you for that, but I'm too tired right now. Get back to me about noon-ish." 

He smiled at her and tossed the animal back, chuckling when she didn't comprehend his move fast enough and the toy hit her face first. A playful glare from her, and the deal was done. "If you're so tired, why aren't you sleeping?" The lost, yet pained, look that replaced the smile made him immediately regret his words that unintentionally hurt her. 

It seemed an eternity of staring at something beyond mortal vision before Legacy answered him. "Sometimes, I feel like there's something missing. Maybe an idea, a thought, a feeling. It's so important, vital to my very existence, but I can't seem to grasp it." Her eyes suddenly focused on him. "It's like there's a lock on my brain, and I seem to have lost the key." 

Draco wanted to ask for her to elaborate. He didn't fully understand what she'd said or how it answered his question, but he did know that was all he was going to get from her. Instead, he decided to go with a subtle change of subject. "So, why do you always wear your hair like that? You know Pansy would leave you alone about it if you took it down just once." 

Legacy unconsciously ran a strand of hair that had escaped from the bun between her fingers. "That would be the easy solution, wouldn't it? And Goddess knows I can never take the easy way out," she countered. "My hair's just easier to deal with like this. Besides, it's not like I care what that two-bit, Elvira wannabe thinks about me." 

The pair had a good laugh at Pansy's expense. When the hysterics died down, Draco moved on again. "Did you hear they're replacing the Halloween feast with a ball this year? Seems like the Tri-Wizard Ball was such a hit, they decided to try again." 

"Yeah, I heard some people talking about that. Not that I'd know the difference anyway," she replied pointedly. She thought about it for a second then realized Halloween was only about a month away. "So, who ya goin' with?" she asked Draco good-naturedly. He shot her a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look in reply. "Oh, come on, you've gotta have some idea!" 

"Even if I was going with someone—and had an idea as to whom exactly—what makes you think I'd want to tell you?" A stricken expression flitted across her face as she pelted a shoe at him. "Whoa! Now you're just getting lethal. A shoe like that-" referring to Legacy's 3-inch platforms that she couldn't live without- "could quite possible kill a person." The partner shoe then hurtled in his direction. 

"Y'know the first Hogsmeade trip is the same weekend as the dance?" she asked, staring wistfully into what she'd come to think of as her flames. Her aunt and uncle hadn't signed the permission slip, stating there was no need to shop in a wizarding city as there was plenty of other perfectly good shopping around. 

Draco nodded and watched her expression carefully. They'd only know each other about a month, actually been friends for only about two and a half weeks, but he could read her fairly well. "You're not going?" 

"Nah, couldn't get permission. I'm sure ya'll will have a perfectly fun time without me, though. Pansy should be especially pleased." A slight grin worked its way onto her face, really just a slight up-turn at the corners of her full mouth. 

A comfortable silence settled between the two. Legacy found herself relaxing, the visions of her nightmare fading away. A sudden calm fell over her, and she was drifting off to sleep before she even realized she was tired again. A vague awareness of a blanket being tucked around her touched her consciousness just before a complete state of sleep took over. 

*+^+* 

"Ms. Shannon!" Legacy's head snapped up sharply at the sound of Snape's voice cutting into her dazed fire gazing. "If I said you were paying attention, would there be any truth to that statement?" Legacy looked back to the flames beneath her Potions cauldron. 

"Mmm . . . probably not," Legacy replied distractedly. Snickers erupted around the classroom from Slytherins and Gryffindors alike. Legacy clapped a surprised hand over her mouth, hoping it was in her imagination that she'd just said that aloud. A flush crept up her face, which was quickly covered with both hands as she peeked between her fingers. Snape just smirked and walked away. 

"I really don't think he likes me much, Dra," Legacy moaned on their way to the Great Hall for lunch. "If I weren't in his house, I'd have a lifetime of detentions by now. I just seem to keep screwing up! Why do I do that?!" 

Draco grinned at her. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you enjoy it." Legacy pushed him into the nearest wall. "Okay, okay, forget I said anything!" he protested, laughing as he slipped an arm around her shoulders. She playfully glared at him but didn't comment any further. 

Whispers erupted when they walked into the Great Hall just like that, and Legacy quickly slipped from under his arm. Draco, however, glared around at the offending students and pulled her back to him. "Don't worry about it," he whispered to her. "You're a Slytherin and damn proud of it, right?" She smiled up at him, although somewhat apprehensively. 

The Slytherin table was a whole different story. People didn't bother with whispering their displeasure about Draco and Legacy being such good friends. "You've lost it, Draco. You used to only hang out with quality people," a stocky seventh-year boy chided. 

"Not only is she a lower-class wizard, but she's American on top of it!" Pansy spat out, throwing Legacy's nationality out like it left a nasty taste in her mouth. Legacy couldn't help the rage flushing her cheeks but decided not to remark. 

Draco couldn't restrain himself nearly so well. "Aww, Pansy, don't be so bitter. Just because she has the looks, brains, and family is no reason to be jealous. Besides, letting her be British on top of all that would just make her too perfect to be allowed." 

"Geez, Dra, you're gonna rot my teeth out with all that sweetness," Legacy chimed in when Pansy couldn't seem to manage to form words for a reply. Legacy and Draco both knew they were simply friends and never anything more, but the rest of the table looked as though an interesting disclosure had occurred through Draco's words. 

Draco ignored all of them and began helping himself to the food already on the table. The plate in front of Legacy filled with something completely different. Draco looked at the food curiously, noting that she always got something different than what was offered. "Why is it that you always get special food?" 

"Hm? Oh, that. I'm a vegetarian, so they make meals 'specially for me. Y'know, with soy and stuff instead of actual meat." She left him pondering that fact as she dug into the vegetarian lasagna sitting on her plate. 

Pansy smirked over at this revelation. "So not only is she an outsider, but she's also too good for our food? Typical." Draco opened his mouth to retort, but Legacy put a calming hand on his arm. 

"Listen, Dra, I gotta go anyway. I've got some stuff to do in the library," she whispered to him. "Ya'll are a lot further in your classes than I was at my last school, so I should be studying to catch up." Some within hearing range snickered at "ya'll," but both Legacy and Draco ignored them. 

Draco looked at Legacy as she stood up. "You want any help?" he asked. She simply shook her head and silently walked off, smiling a secret parting smile at him. He wondered, not for the first time, if she was perhaps hiding something from him. Maybe. 


	3. A Note

Nope, sorry, not an official chapter. However, since I will now be downloading my chapters from my webpage, I will put this little disclaimer thingy right here. As Chapter 3. So, no I do not own anything Harry Potter related. Big shocker, I know. I do own Legacy, Prophecy, their parents, the plot, and anything else you don't recognize from the books that I can't say now cuz it would give some stuff away.  
  
Well, I think that's it. If I've forgotten anything, I'm sorry. Just make up a speech about whatever it is and pretend I said it here.  
  
Oh, and thanx to all *cough*seven*cough* of my wonderful reviewers. If ya'll really like the story, spread the word so I can get more reviews and put up the REAL third chapter. *smiles*  
  
Sunflower 2999: I wish I could put up Chapter 3 for ya'll! Really! However, I have a reputation for being soft and have decided to stop that this instant. So, until I get at least 10 total reviews, no more chapters. Sorry! (  
  
Elena "." : You think she should? I dunno, really, I haven't thought that far ahead. I do have Chapters 4, 5, and 6 planned. Nothing yet, but ya never know.  
  
*pulls musicgal2001 back from Durmstrang* You can't leave!! You officially have the longest review so far, so you can't leave me! Long reviews are the bestest, really. And, of course, you're absolved of any BSB abuse. They need someone to keep them grounded, right?  
  
Okay, I'm really done now. C-ya'll!! 


	4. Chapter 3: Too Much to Handle

A.N.- So, I couldn't hold out for that elusive tenth review. I'm weak. But I've been waiting for FOREVER, and apparently people just don't like reviewing my stuff. Just thought ya'll would like to know I've got all the way through Chapter 5 actually written now. Up through Chapter 7 is completely mapped out. Ya'll aren't getting the next installment until I get AT LEAST 10 more reviews. Taking my grand total to 19. Review multiple times under different names if you have to; it'd at least make me think SOMEBODY'S reading my diligent work. Anywayz, that's my rant for now. You have your mission. Have fun! 

**Chapter 3: Too Much to Handle**

_Walking through the fields. She'd been here before, many times. So familiar yet so strange now. Someone was waiting for her, but she couldn't seem to remember who or why. Trekking over the crest of the hill. There! Standing so still there. _

"Prophecy?" The girl, practically an exact replica of Legacy except for the more styled hair, smiled at Legacy's surprise. "This isn't real, is it? You died, and now you're here. But you're not, 'cause this isn't real." 

Prophecy giggled. "Of course it isn't real, sister dear." She smiled serenely at the now thoroughly confused Legacy. "You aren't yourself anymore, Jinx." It was Legacy's turn to smile at the childhood nickname. 

"I . . . I don't understand," Legacy ventured hesitantly. 

"Of course you don't," Prophecy teased, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. "Don't you see, Jinx? Ever since me, Mama, and Daddy died, you've changed. You hardly smile anymore whereas you never used to stop, not even in your sleep! And where are all those awesome pranks that earned you your nickname?" 

Legacy could only shake her head in response. "I can't be the same, Cece. Have you seem where I am now? And-" The words choked in her throat. "And I miss you all so much. How can you expect me to act the same when my life is—when I myself am—so completely different? How would I accomplish something like that?" 

Prophecy reached out a comforting hand and smiled again. "You'll find a way, Legacy. You always have and always will. Just know that we're okay." 

Legacy woke in the middle of the night yet again. Another dream, more tears soaking her pillows. What was it now? Two weeks? Every night a dream came to her, usually the same one. This one was different, though. It had a real meaning to Legacy. The tears were not tears of fright but of melancholy, sheer loneliness. 

Once again, Legacy pulled herself up and traced the familiar path to the common room. As before, she settled herself onto a couch and tossed her own flames into the fireplace. There was only one difference she failed to notice before. Draco was already in the common room. "Geez, Dra, you practically gave me a heart attack!" Legacy reprimanded. 

Draco's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he glanced between Legacy and the now warmly crackling fire. "How in the world did you do that?" he question, accusation shading his voice. 

Legacy realized her mistake then. She cursed herself silently for her carelessness while fighting to maintain what she hoped was a confused expression. "Do what?" She prayed that she hadn't inserted too much innocence into her tone. That would just arouse his suspicions more. 

"Don't play dumb, Legacy! The fire thing! You just walked in and looked at it, and it's all of a sudden burning. So what's going on?" He obviously hadn't bought her innocent act, she thought wryly to herself. The question now: truth or no? 

Definitely not. "I really don't know what you're talking about, Dra. Maybe the fire is just . . . set or something to start up early to warm everything before we all get up. I really have absolutely no clue." She hoped that was believable enough, considering she had a dream she still wanted to dwell on. 

He nodded his acceptance, but his smoldering glare seemed to tell Legacy she should expect more questions later. She stared into the red-orange flames, trying to find new answers to old question, before noticing Draco was still staring at her. This time with a newfound appreciation. "What are you staring at?" she asked, smiling self-consciously. 

"I've never seen you with your hair down. It's amazing." Sure enough, her bun had fallen sometime during the night. Her hair was now falling like an ebony waterfall to her hips. She brushed it behind her shoulders impatiently. "Why do you keep it so long if you never wear it down?" 

"That would be the question, wouldn't it? Before moving here, I never wore it up. Now, I just want to keep it out of the way." She absently started braiding a strand hanging by her face. A flashback suddenly assaulted her, of Prophecy brushing out Legacy's hair before bed. Every night, the same way. A quick shake of the head cleared the vision. 

Silence filled the room as it had every night. Legacy played the dream over and over again in her head, knowing it was starting to border on sadistic self-torture. _Damn, Legacy, snap out of it! Prophecy was right; you haven't been yourself,_ she scolded. Then, a quiet voice in the back of her head: _Should I be?_

*+^+* 

_Concentrate, Jinx!_ Legacy chided herself as she sat in Potions the next day. _This is sooo not the class you want to be caught daydreaming in. Snape already hates you, almost as much as he hates the Gryffindors._ A sharp elbow in her side alerted her to the fact Draco had also noticed her reverie. 

He wanted to know what was going on with her. She knew she couldn't tell him. Thankfully, she had royally screwed up her potion and could easily avoid any questions by concentrating on setting it right. "Oh shit and a half," she mumbled. The electric blue pudding brewing in her cauldron didn't even remotely resemble Draco's murky orange concoction. 

And Snape was walking down the aisle towards them. 

"Add a small vial of water and your powdered sea-slugs," Draco whispered urgently. "Hurry!" Legacy did as instructed and watched as the mixture changed to the perfect color and consistency. A small sigh of relief escaped as Snape passed with a glare but no comment. "You have one serious death wish, don't you?" Draco smirked at her. 

Legacy simply shrugged. A realization that it was more not caring than a life or death wish settled over her. _Stop, stop, STOP!_ Prophecy's voice from the night before slid into her thoughts, ". . .know that we're okay." Before she could contemplate the meaning of this, Dumbledore himself walked into the room. 

He and Snape conversed in hushed undertones while glancing occasionally in Legacy's direction. "Miss Shannon, will you please stay after class for a few moments?" Snape saying please? Legacy knew then that nothing good was happening. She nodded dumbly and shot a worried look at Draco. 

He tried to reassure her as much as possible but left with the rest of the class as soon as the bell rang. "I'll be waiting right outside if you need me," he whispered as he walked past her. Legacy simply nodded then turned her attention to Snape. 

As soon as the last student walked out the door, Snape began to speak. "As head of your house, I find it my—responsibility—to inform you of some bad news." He hesitated just slightly. "Voldemort attacked a muggle house last night. More specifically, your aunt and uncle's house." 

Legacy knew immediately that there had been no survivors. She was only vaguely aware when Snape stopped talking and Draco walked back into the room. A single thought twisted around in her brain: no family left, they're all gone. After that, all she knew was darkness. 

*+^+* 

Sudden light pierced through Legacy's eyelids, dragging her into full consciousness. Her eyes opened slowly, almost of their own accord. Draco was sitting by her bedside, making Legacy aware she was in the hospital wing. "So you've finally decided to wake up." He smiled gently at her. 

"Mmm. I'm not so sure that's necessarily a good thing," she mumbled hoarsely in reply. A glass of water appeared on the table next to her bed, which she quickly took a long drink from. "How long have I been out?" 

"I don't know exactly. A couple of hours, at least." He looked down at her, studying her carefully. "Snape told me what happened. You don't mind, do you?" 

She shook her head, trying to remember what exactly had happened. Snape had been talking to her after Potions. Something about . . . oh, God. Tears sprang to her eyes as she turned away from Draco. She'd only lived with her aunt, uncle, and two baby cousins for a few weeks, but they were **family**. The only family Legacy had had left. 

"He's killed them all," she whispered after forcing back the tears. "My whole family, every last member. They're all dead, but I'm still here. He hasn't killed me. Why?" Draco opened his mouth to reply, but she cut him off when she turned to face him again. "Why the hell am I still alive?!" Legacy yelled out in anguish. 

Madam Pomfrey bustled in at the sound of yells. "What is going on in here? Mr. Malfoy, if you can't keep from upsetting my patients, I'll have to ask you to leave." 

"It's not his fault," Legacy injected quietly before Draco could protest the nurse's statement. "It was mine. Not that that's anything new." She turned on her side again and buried herself under the covers, hoping to make it all just go away. Before long, she was fast asleep. 

*+^+* 

The next week and a half passed in a lazy blur. Draco tried to help Legacy to the best of his abilities, but nothing seemed to alleviate her dark mood. Her mind was completely untouchable. "Please, Legacy, just talk to me," he implored one night while in the common room alone with her. 

"What exactly do you want me to talk about, Dra?" she asked quietly. "You want me to tall you how scared I am now? Or the reason I can't sleep at night is because I have nightmares about the night my parents and sister died? What is it you want me to say?" 

"I don't care what you say!" Draco practically shouted in his exasperation. "Just **talk** about it! All those nights we sat up together, we never actually said anything important. Say it now. It's not healthy to hold all of that inside." 

Silent tears traced salty paths down Legacy's cheeks. "I was the only witness to my parents' and sister's deaths. I don't remember anything. The American Ministry grilled me for weeks afterwards, because they didn't believe that I couldn't remember even a little. After that, I was shipped over here to live with my only remaining family. Now they're gone, too." 

"But you're not alone." She looked up in shock at these words and locked with Draco's gaze. "I'm still here. And—forgive me if this sounds sentimental and stupid—I don't believe the dead ever truly leave us. They're always around in some form. Think about that one for a bit." With those words hovering in the air, he dropped a gentle kiss on her forehead then walked to his dorm. Legacy was left alone to wonder exactly what he'd meant. 


	5. Chapter 4: Escaping the Truth

_A.N.- Alright, I have been smacked with the reality stick. Thank you Emaeleigha for the wake-up call. You're right; I'm writing this for me and shouldn't need reviews to keep myself happy. Point taken. Believe me, I've been hitting myself with disgust at my stupid, selfish behavior. Anywayz! I do have Ch. 4-6 written, but I'm not going to post all at one time. I'm not holding out for reviews, but I can't give everything away right away now can I? So, here's Chapter 4.  
Oh, and thanx muchly to all my reviewers so far: Emaeleigha (of course!), Anya Malfoy, Shrieking Beast, musicgal2001, sunflower2999, Arnarina, Elena, chilly, Elf-cat, and Sarah McKinney (my very first review!!!). Ya'll totally rock! Okay, I think I'm finally done. Groovy times. Enjoy the chapter!_

Escaping the Truth

Legacy slowly slipped back into her old routine of responding to absolutely nothing and no one. The hardest to do this with was Draco, so she more often than not completely avoided him. She no longer hung around the common room or took her meals with the majority of the students. It was as if she'd never gotten to know anyone at all. 

At first, Draco thought she just needed a bit of time alone to think things through. After awhile, however, he realized nothing was changing. He would attempt to corner her in the halls or confront her in their classes, but she usually ended up slipping away somehow. Anytime he entered the common room, she immediately made her exit. It was disturbing him that she was actually avoiding him. 

The bell, signaling the end of yet another History of Magic, jarred Draco from his thoughts just soon enough to see Legacy already at the door. She had once again managed to escape him completely. He hung his head in defeat before gathering his things and walking himself out of the classroom. 

Legacy dropped her own things into her dorm then hurried out to wander the grounds. She found herself in the place she came to most often to think. It was just a small branch of the lake, set back in a dense alcove of trees. The limbs of the trees still held a few scattered, dead leaves that rustled in the soft autumn breeze. The area had a calming effect no one could ignore. 

Legacy settled herself on the bank of the lake and trailed her fingers in the almost icy water. _This is insane, Le. You can't stay completely alone for your three remaining years of school_, she thought. Her reflection gazed up at her, seeming to agree with her thoughts. "Oh, just shut up!" Legacy muttered angrily, splashing her water-likeness away. 

A sudden whisper on the wind made Legacy sit up and listen to every sound around her. There. The same voice saying, "Be strong, Jinx. You always were the strong twin. Draw from that experience. I know you can do it. Make me proud, baby sister." It was Prophecy's voice, resonating all around. 

"Three minutes is no reason to call me Baby," Legacy responded automatically, smiling at the memories it dredged up. Prophecy had always teased her about being the younger, and they had eventually come to make it a sort of ritual. "Miss you muchly, Prophecy," Legacy whispered, laying on the ground once again and closing her eyes. "I'll try my best, Cece." 

That's exactly how Draco found her a few minutes later. He simply stood and stared at her for a moment, wondering if he could really interrupt her peace with his confrontation. But he knew he had to. Not waiting any longer, he walked over and sat down next to her. "Hey," he greeted, calling her attention to him. 

Legacy sat up, showing no surprise at her visitor. "Hey." 

"So, you've been avoiding me," he said calmly, though he was truthfully wanting to scream at her. 

"Yeah. There's a reason for that, y'know." 

"Really? Are you going to tell me what it is?" 

"No." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and saw his jaw muscles tense in anger. She knew he did that to prevent himself from saying something until he'd thought it out completely. He never wanted to say anything he'd regret later simply because he said it in a moment of irritation. 

"You know I only want to help. Nothing more." 

"I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help, in fact. I'll be just fine all on my own," she replied indignantly. She wasn't sure exactly how true that statement was, but she wasn't about to admit that to Draco. Legacy didn't want him dead, too. "Just get over it, Draco. Move on." With that said, Legacy stood and walked back to the castle. 

*+^+* 

The bell, signaling the end of potions, rang and unleashed chaos. Students were practically stampeding toward the door. Draco, however, remained behind to talk to Professor Snape. There were a few questions he was hoping to have cleared up. He approached the teacher's desk slowly. 

Snape looked up from his papers sharply, ready to reprimand whoever was interrupting. He bit his tongue, however, when he saw that it was Draco. "Is there something I can do for you, Draco?" 

"Yeah, actually." He hesitated. "I've been a bit worried about Legacy lately. You gave me the original information that she wasn't actually muggle-born, so I was wondering if you might tell me a little more about her past. How her parents died, stuff like that. So maybe I could help her." 

Snape was slightly surprised at the request but masked it behind a look of some regret. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Mostly because Legacy should be the one to tell you should she think you should know. Also because no one actually knows what happened. Surely you know by now that Legacy was the only witness that night and can't remember a thing about it. All the American Ministry has been able to piece together was that it was some kind of curse that killed them. They're not sure how, or why, or even what curse exactly. It's a complete mystery until Legacy's mind chooses to release it." 

Draco hadn't been at all prepared for this. Professor Snape was supposed to have these answers, not tell him it was all a lot of unknowns. "But, surely there must be something you can tell me Professor. Anything that could help at all. I mean, there has to be answers to some questions somewhere." 

"There's nothing, really. I'm sorry, Draco, but I don't even know what her parents did for a living. I know it was some part of the New Spells division of the American Ministry, but that's all. That's the extent of my knowledge on Legacy's background." 

Draco stared dejectedly at the ground before picking up his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. "Alright. Well, thanks anyway, Professor." Before Snape could reply, Draco was out the door. 


	6. Chapter 5: Living The Hurt

Living the Hurt

_Pain. So intense. She couldn't prevent the scream that tore loose from her throat. The scream that was matched exactly with Prophecy's. She knew they were still holding hands, but she couldn't feel it through the pain. The wizards all around laughed at the pain, which they knew to be worse than the Cruciatus Curse. Suddenly, the girls were released. Mama and Daddy were there, dead. The twins now held everything in themselves. And only one of them was going to make it out alive._

Legacy woke up sweating, the memory of the pain still fresh on her mind. It was starting to make sense now. The pieces were coming together, and she knew she was actually remembering some things from the night her family had died. It wasn't much, but it was enough for that moment. 

Digging under her bed, Legacy eventually came up with a small leather-bound book. Her journal. The only thing to know all of her secrets, small and large. The only thing she trusted enough to divulge everything to the rough pages. She pulled a quill from the back and began to write. 

**I'm starting to remember now. I remember that Mama and Daddy worked at the American Ministry creating new spells. Spells that were eventually used in the war against Voldemort. I know now that some of the Death Eaters came after us following one particularly humiliating battle on their part, thanks in large part to Mama and Daddy's spells. I remember that after Mama and Daddy died, Prophecy and I got all the knowledge of every spell they'd ever created or were currently working on. All that knowledge was split evenly between us. That was another one of Mama and Daddy's spells. Then, after Prophecy died too, I inherited all of it. It was all shoved onto me to take care of. All of that is still locked away, though. Hell, I can't even remember most of the details of that night. Not even the spell used to kill Mama and Daddy and Prophecy. It's all still one huge blank spot in my memory. I remember the pain though. I do remember that now. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget it now. If that was one of Mama and Daddy's spells, I don't know if I even want to remember them.   
Y'know what? Sometimes, I think I can still hear Prophecy here with me. I hear her voice in the breeze or whispered through the halls. She's always telling me to be strong. That I'm the strong twin. I don't think Prophecy's spirit remembers very well. I've never been particularly strong. I've done what I've had to do to get by, nothing more. Is that really a definition of strong? I don't think it is, but she definitely seems to. Y'know what's really funny? If anyone ever read this entry, they'd think I've gone completely insane. Talking about Prophecy like she's following me around or something. I know she's not actually here. Really I do. I think I just wish for her so desperately sometimes that my mind plays these stupid little games with me. Except for the dream. I know that dream was real. So maybe it's not all as made up as I want to think.  
I've successfully pushed everyone away now. Draco was the hardest, but I'm fairly sure I'm getting through to him now. I just don't think I could handle hearing about anyone else I care about being dead. It would drive me, quite literally, insane. I wouldn't be able to live with myself anymore. So, I've decided that the best way to prevent that is to just not care about anyone. Of course, I still care about Dra. I don't think I can ever stop that. I just won't appear to care, so hopefully he'll be safe. I don't particularly care for anyone else around here so I don't have to worry about that.  
I don't want to go back to sleep. I don't want any more dreams. I would usually go out and sit by the fire, but Draco's probably out there, waiting to pounce on me again. He wants answers that I don't want to give him. What am I supposed to say, after all? Sorry, Dra, but I'm just too scared for you to hang out with you anymore? For some reason, I don't think that would go over too well. So, now I just get to sit on my bed and write in this journal and fight to keep my eyes open. Maybe I'll go to Madam Pomfrey tomorrow to see if she'll give me some Dreamless Sleep Draught. Once she checks out the luggage under my eyes, I'm sure she'll agree. I just can't face many more nights like this one. It'll drive me nuts.**

Legacy signed at the end of the entry and closed the book once more. At least she'd gotten the major feelings out; that was all that really mattered. Not able to fight it any longer, she drifted off to sleep again, praying as she did so for the nightmares to stay away. At least for what was left of the night. 

*+^+* 

Legacy walked swiftly down the hall, hoping to get to the Great Hall for breakfast without incident. It had been getting increasingly difficult to avoid the sneers and comments lately, particularly from the other Slytherins. Suddenly, a hand locked around her arm and jerked her into an empty classroom. The door was shut and locked behind her. 

Draco was standing in front of her, looking more angry than anything at the moment. "I want answers, Legacy. You're not getting out of here until you tell me something." 

"We don't always get what we want, now do we? I'm not telling you anything," Legacy replied snidely. Draco looked slightly taken aback at her tone, but she continued before he could say anything. "I don't know why you think you deserve answers, anyway. It's not like we ever shared anything before." 

"But that was before. We can start here and now so maybe we can help each other. I just want to understand why you're doing this," he almost pleaded. 

Legacy forced steel into her eyes and built strength for what she was about to say. It was going to hurt both of them; she knew that much. "I don't want- or need- your help. I never have. And as far as those couple weeks we were friends, well, I'm thinking that was a fluke. We're not friends. I don't know if we ever were. So, have a nice life, Draco. Just stay out of mine." She turned, uttered the charm to unlock the door, and walked out. 

Draco stood, completely stunned. He was hoping he'd just imagined that whole speech, but he knew it was all real. Never friends? She wasn't serious, was she? She'd seemed completely sincere, and the look in her eyes left no room for argument. 

No, damn it! Those weeks couldn't have all been an act for her. She wasn't that good. If anything, this new attitude was the act. It didn't make any sense, and the one person who could provide any kind of answers wanted him to stay out of her life. So, he'd just have to go about getting the answers some other way. 


	7. Chapter 6: Answers in a JournalConfront...

Answers in a Journal/Confrontation

_You should not be doing this, Draco. This is wrong in every sense of the word_, Draco thought to himself as he pushed open the door the Slytherin girls' dorm. Unlike what he'd heard of the other houses' dorms, all years in Slytherin slept in the same room. Draco quickly crossed the room to the fifth years' beds and singled out Legacy's. 

"Now, if I were a fifteen-year-old girl, where would I keep a diary?" he muttered. _Who cares?! You're in the GIRLS dorm! Get your ass out while you still can!_ "No! I'm going to get answers!" Draco replied insistently while rifling through some of the books under the bed. His hand finally came to rest on a soft, leather-bound book that was certainly not a schoolbook. 

_It's not too late. You can still put the book back and leave, perfectly innocent._ Draco ignored the nagging and opened the journal, flipping to somewhere in the middle. 

**Why does Prophecy always get all the attention? At school, I mean. We look exactly alike, get the same grades, all that other fun crap that ranks a person high on the social scale. Is there something about her that isn't in me? Something better that I don't possess? Cece insists I'm being silly. "Jinx," she says, "you don't even like the popular kids. Why do you care?" I'm not sure, really, but I do care. I'm fourteen, what does she expect? I want to be popular!**

Popular, huh? Draco had never seen that coming. Of course, that had been a year ago by now. She was a completely different person. And who was Prophecy? Her twin, possibly, if they looked exactly alike, but where was she now? He sighed and flipped to a different entry. 

**Mama and Daddy got news today. Some of the new spells and stuff they've been developing for the Ministry have been sent to the British Ministry to aid in the battle against the Big Bad Lord and his Death Eaters. I think that, as Americans, we should just stay out of it. It'll just get us into trouble in the long run. Daddy insists on helping, though, since he still has family in the UK. Whatever.**

Obviously, the Big Bad Lord was how Legacy referred to Lord Voldemort. But this information would mean that one of her parents' spells had quite possibly been used to kill his father. Draco knew his father had been an idiot for getting involved with the Death Eaters in the first place, but that didn't prevent the surge of anger that ran through him so he instead just moved on in the diary. 

**It's getting dangerous, just like I knew it would. Mama and Daddy have contacted Daddy's brother that lives in England to make sure it's okay if me and Prophecy live with him and his family should something happen to Mama and Daddy. I don't even want to think about that. Lose them? I don't know if I'd be able to handle that. They also cast one of their own spells on Prophecy and me. In the scenario that they do die, we'll get all their knowledge on all the spells they'd made and were working on. I don't like this idea, simply 'cause I don't know what I'd do with all that. Of course they'd expect me to follow in their footsteps and help the Ministry. Why should I do that, though, when I believe we should just stay out of this stupid war in the first place? It's so confusing.**

That entry answered the question why exactly Legacy was living in the UK and had to transfer to Hogwarts. It still didn't say where Prophecy was. But wait. Hadn't Legacy said something about the night her parents and sister died? So Legacy really was left completely without family. Draco dove further into the journal. 

**My parents and Prophecy are dead. It wouldn't be so bad if Prophecy would have escaped like I had, but she's gone too. Y'know how some people say they have holes in their hearts when loved ones die? This is more than just a hole in my heart. This is a hole in my very existence. I don't know how to survive without Prophecy. People who've never had a twin won't understand this, but she was more than just a sister or best friend. We knew each other in a way sisters or best friends never can. We even shared dreams sometimes; we were just that close. Like parts of each other. Now she's dead. I'm the only witness, but I can't remember a thing. I wish with everything I am that I could remember at least the identities of the people who killed them, if only to hunt down the bastards and kill them myself with my bare hands.**

Draco wished he knew what it meant to be a twin, just so he could understand what she was saying. Wasn't there a set of twins in Gryffindor? The Weasley twins. Perhaps he could ask them about it, if they'd allow him to speak to them. He'd just have to keep that in mind as he turned to the final entry and read what was written there. (A.N.- You don't really need that entry do you? If you need a refresher course, it's the entry she wrote in Ch. 5) Unfortunately, he was so enthralled in the writing that he didn't hear the door to the dorm squeak open. 

A gasp above him alerted him to someone else's presence. The voice, when it spoke, assured him that it was Legacy. "Draco? What in the world are you doing in here?" He looked up at her just as she caught sight of her diary. "Are you reading my journal?" she accused. 

Draco quickly dropped the volume and stood up. "Not anymore, really. I just finished it," he replied coldly. He knew he had no real right to be angry at Legacy, but the knowledge that her parents had killed his father wouldn't leave him. He had his answers now, but he wasn't sure how happy that fact made him. 

"You say that like it's just the latest novel from the library," Legacy said, matching the ice in his voice. "That's my life, Draco! You think just because I refused to answer a couple of your questions you have the right to help yourself to my private things?" 

"Let's move on to the bigger problem, shall we? Why did you lie to me?" He really was angry at her, making her realize how immense he really was. A full foot taller than her tiny 4'11" frame. "You were the last person I ever expected to lie to me, Legacy." The pain not evident on his face shone through in his voice. 

Legacy racked her brain to find what in her journal would cause him to think she'd lied to him. She came to rest on the truth of her parents' occupation and the subsequent death of his father. The realization that careful avoidance of the subject was the same thing as lying, to Draco at least, settled heavily on her heart. 

"I'm so sorry, Dra. I never meant--" Legacy's voice cut off as silent tears streamed down her face. She'd hurt him horribly, and she'd never even meant to. "You are my best friend, despite what I've said. Please, just try to understand. If I'd known this was going to come back on me, I would have told you. I didn't think!" 

He wanted, more than anything at that point, to just hold her and stop the tears. He wanted to assure her that everything would be okay, that it didn't matter. But it did matter, damn it! So he could do no more than stare at Legacy's forlorn figure. "You're parents as good as killed my father. I don't know how to . . . react . . . to you now." 

Legacy wrapped her arms around herself. She couldn't argue with him on that point and so just stood silently. How could she have been so stupid not to realize that he'd find out eventually? Tears dripped off her chin as she waited for Draco to continue. 

"Our whole friendship is a lie." The sneer usually reserved for the Harry Potter gang was suddenly turned on Legacy. "How did you even get into Slytherin, anyway? A common mudblood would fit in better than you do." Draco instantly regretted his words as he watched her whole composure crumble. He didn't, however, back down. 

Legacy turned and fled from the room, bolting through the common room into the halls of Hogwarts. She continued running through the halls, tears blinding her vision. She passed Filch outside the Transfiguration classroom and paid no attention when he yelled after her that running was not allowed in the halls. Swiping at her tears while rounding a corner, Legacy was knocked to the floor. 

Hermione Granger was also on the floor, just opposite of Legacy. At that point, Legacy gave up. She sat resignedly on the floor where she'd landed, letting the tears that wouldn't stop re-wet her cheeks. Hermione looked on with concern evident on her face. "Are you . . . okay?" she asked hesitantly. 

"Of course I am," Legacy snapped. "What would make me any less than okay?" The act was less than convincing, however, considering her puffy red eyes and barely concealed sobs. "I am just absolutely . . . perfect!" she managed to choke out without any attempt to dignify her position. 

"Oh- Of course," Hermione replied as politely as possible with her confusion radiating through in her tone. "Why would anyone practically on the verge of hysterical be anything but okay? It was thoughtless of me; I'm sorry." Her point made, Hermione stood to walk away, hoping even as she did so that the Slytherin girl would offer some kind of other comment. 

Legacy watched Hermione turn away then realized the girl was offering a form of help. If Legacy was strong enough to ask for it. "No, wait. I- I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just been a rough last few days, and now Draco won't speak to me at all, and . . ." Her voice drifted off as she wiped away the remaining tears and pulled herself to her feet. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Legacy." 

"I'm Hermione. Listen, would you like to go somewhere and talk? It seems as though you have a lot on your mind that you need to get out." She wasn't exactly sure why she was suddenly extending the hand of friendship to Legacy. How did she know this wasn't just some Slytherin ploy? Legacy just seemed at that moment to be harmless, almost desperate. 

"That would be nice," Legacy said timidly. Hermione offered up an encouraging smile then led the way to wherever they happened to be going. After a few more twists and turns, Legacy recognized the route to the library. A neutrally perfect place to talk truths. 


	8. Chapter 7: Friday the Thirteenth Not So...

_A.N.- Hey ya'll! Listen, I'm desperately looking for a beta right now. So, if you're reading and enjoying this story and want exclusive previews to next chapters (plus the complete beta job of my next and newest HP story) please please PLEASE e-mail me at hip_e_ghost@yahoo.com. Thanx soo much! Now, on with Chapter 7..._

Friday the Thirteenth

The next day at breakfast, Legacy was feeling decidedly better about her position. Despite being ignored by every single Slytherin present, she sat at the table with a small smile playing at her lips. A remnant of her former self was finally emerging. _These dumb-ass snakes have no clue what's in store_, she thought cheerfully to herself as she conceded to the Jinx side of herself. _I'll show them 'common mudblood.'_

At that moment, the Great Hall was flooded with the arrival of the owls. Two landed directly in front of Legacy to her great surprise, one holding a Howler _(What in the world is that for?)_ and the other bearing a simple light blue envelope. Legacy grabbed both and immediately took off for her dorm. 

A few minutes later, she was sitting on her bed with the curtains drawn and holding the Howler in her hesitant hands. "Well, might as well get this over with," Legacy muttered quietly to herself as she slid her finger under the flap and opened the envelope. 

"LEGACY KALINE SHANNON, I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU HAVEN'T CONTACTED ME YET! WHATEVER HAPPENED TO WRITING EVERY SINGLE DAY?" That was when Legacy recognized the voice as Teryn's, her best friend from the U.S. "YOU'VE PROBABLY MADE ALL KINDS OF OTHER FRIENDS AND FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME, BUT I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT! LITTLE MISS SUDDENLY-BRITISH BETTER GET OFF WHATEVER PEDESTAL SHE'S BEEN PUT ON AND SEND SOME COMMUNICATION MY WAY IMMEDIATELY!" And it was over. 

Legacy smiled fondly at the memories of her friend and moved to the other envelope. The stationary inside matched the envelope, and the script was written in a vibrant purple. Legacy knew immediately that this was Teryn's familiar scrawl. 

**Hey, Legacy!  
What's up, chica? Sorry 'bout the Howler, but you know you deserved it. I'll forgive you for the total lack of communication, though, since I know adjusting to British life has probably been crazy. So, any cute guys I should know about? Hehe, just jokin'.  
So how have you been holdin' up, hun? Everyone over here heard about what happened to your aunt and uncle and wanted to send condolences. You're okay, though, right? I mean, you haven't taken any drastic steps for any weird, Jinx-like reasons, have you? You better be the same Jinx we all know and love or I'll have to come over there and seriously whip your ass into shape. Got that?  
Anywayz! Since we can't really say all that we need to in letters, meet me in front of your fireplace at 11:00 p.m. (your time) on the 13th (big bad Friday the 13th—scary!) and we can hook up through Floo Communication. I know there at least a couple other people around here who would love to see your ugly mug. Aw, ya know I'm just playin' with ya. So, I'll see you then, right? Right. Luv ya muchly, Legacy. **

Talk to you later,  
Teryn 

Friday the 13th was. . . today. Legacy grinned happily at the thought of seeing Teryn later that night. She felt horribly guilty about neglecting their promise to write each other constantly, but at least that was basically forgiven and forgotten now. All that was left now was to survive the day. 

*+^+* 

Sliding into her seat for potions, the last class of the day, Legacy let out an inaudible sigh of relief. She momentarily locked eyes with Hermione, who gave her an encouraging smile. Legacy wasn't sure if any kind of friendship would form there, but a definite understanding had passed between the two through their talk in the library. Legacy looked away when she noticed Draco walking toward her. 

Draco sat down heavily in his seat next to Legacy and tried his best to ignore her from that point on. Halfway through the lesson, however, he found it no longer possible to ignore the smile fluttering in her eyes and occasionally spreading to her lips. "What are you so happy about?" he asked scornfully out of the corner of his mouth. 

Legacy chuckled slightly and flashed him a full-fledged smile tinged with a bit of mischief he'd never seen in her before. "That's really none of your business anymore, now is it?" she replied cheerfully as she turned her attention back to her potion-in-progress. 

Draco winced at the snub and turned back to his own potion. _You deserved that, you know. Going into her journal to find answers then getting pissed off at her when you do get them. You're lucky she's even still sitting next to you._ He rolled his eyes at his own voice. He didn't need reminding that he was actually the one that had screwed everything up. 

Legacy smirked at him, noting that he was only half-paying attention to the ingredients he was pouring in his potion. When he started dumping in the salamander scales before the jasmine leaves, she knew it was time to step in. "Um, Draco, I really believe you should think before-" 

"I don't need your help, Legacy," he cut in then proceeded to move the scales closer to the cauldron. It was his turn to smirk as Legacy widened her eyes and sought shelter under the table. "What are you-" The potion exploded. Draco's cauldron was reduced to a few large, smoldering pieces as his potion doused everyone within a six-foot radius. Everyone except Legacy. 

The liquid had dried quickly everywhere it touched bare skin, leaving the victims with fluorescent pink spots wherever the concoction had landed. Legacy, meanwhile, practically burst from laughing so hard, still safely tucked away under the table. 

"Malfoy! What in the world did you just do?!" Snape had never sounded so furious. _Probably 'cause it's his prize-student screwing things up this time,_ Legacy thought bitterly. "Miss Shannon, would you mind telling me what you believe is so absolutely hilarious?" 

Instead of having the intended intimidating affect, Snape's comment caused Legacy to laugh harder. She could barely choke out the words between her hysterics. "Pink . . . It's so . . . friggin' . . . PINK!" And a fresh round of cackles broke forth from her. 

"Detention to both of my completely incompetent students!" Snape roared. Legacy managed to suppress most of her laughter, but a few small giggles sounded every once and a while. "All those who have been-" Here he paused while looking for the right word- "spotted, make your way to the hospital wing. NOW!!" 

All of the Slytherins, save Legacy, and a couple unlucky Gryffindors made for the doors. "Miss Shannon, clean this mess up while I escort these students." The door shut, and Legacy mock-saluted to the solid-wood. 

After that, she pulled out her wand and pointed to the main part of the mess. "Abstergo," she muttered, and the spill immediately wiped itself clean. She repeated the process a few times until she was sure all of the disaster had successfully been cleaned away. Legacy then proceeded to sit herself atop the table she'd just cleaned and look around at the students left in the room. "Fun times, huh?" 

Hermione, meanwhile, was looking absolutely scandalized. "What has gotten into you? Have you completely lost your mind?" Legacy simply smiled contentedly, as if that was enough of an answer to the questions. "Legacy, you just practically blew up the Potions classroom!" 

"Oh, nonono. That was 100 percent Draco's fault. In fact, I tried to warn him. But does the almighty master accept some healthy advice from anyone? Course not! Which is why I knew to hide before things got kinda messy." _'Kinda messy' is a bit of an understatement, Legacy,_ she reminded herself. 

A few of the Gryffindors had trouble suppressing their grins after her last comment. "You call that disaster kind of messy?" Ron asked incredulously. "The Slytherins were all pink! I call that bloody hilarious!" 

"Yeah, it did rather fit them, didn't it? But I have seen worse. Back at my school in the U.S., I-er, someone I know, really- made a potion that made all the teachers grow glow-in-the-dark fluffy, floppy bunny ears. Now that was hilarious!" She lost herself in memories for a moment then pulled herself off the desk. "Well, ya'll, it's been fun, but I gotta leave you now." 

Hermione again intercepted. "Leave?! But, the class isn't over yet. Snape will absolutely have your head!" Ron coughed and glanced at the silver badge gleaming on her robes. "And I'll be forced to take points off your house!" 

Legacy laughed heartily at the pointless threat. "Take as many points as you want! Take all their damn points for all I care. And if Snape does decide to kill me, well, he has a sense of mercy that has never been demonstrated thus far. See ya'll!" Still giggling, she walked out of the classroom. 

"She's . . . changed . . . hasn't she?" Harry ventured after her footsteps had faded down the hall. "All of a sudden, she's confident and outspoken and kind of adventurous. When exactly did that happen, and where did it come from?" 

"I don't know, Harry, but I don't like it," Hermione replied as she took her seat again. 

^*+*^ 

At 11:00 that night, the rest of the Slytherin fifth years still hadn't returned from the hospital wing. Legacy was sitting patiently in front of the common room fire, waiting for Teryn to contact her. She didn't wait too long. "Jinx! Ohh, I wish I could hug you right now! Yell at you too, but I already did that." 

"Yes, yes, you did do that, Ter. I'm so sorry I never wrote to you. Things just got so busy and crazy and . . . Well, anyways, shit happened." She smiled at her best friend longingly, wishing she could just be home and away from the evils of Slytherin. 

Teryn simply held up a hand. "Say no more, babe. We heard about your aunt and uncle's place being attacked, and we're just glad you weren't there when it happened. It's hell not knowing exactly what is going on at any given moment, Legacy." She shook her head then grinned. "There's someone else that wants to say something to you." 

Legacy waited as Teryn disappeared and another face took her place. "Hey, chica! What's been going on on your side of the world?" 

"Darian!" Her face lit up at the sight of her ex-boyfriend and current good friend. The only one allowed to tease her about her height. The big brother she'd never actually been blessed with by blood. The two had gone to pre-school together and always talked to the other about things they'd talk about with no one else. He was the one she went to when not speaking to Teryn or Prophecy for the day because of some silly schoolgirl argument. 

"You didn't think I'd let Teryn have all the fun, did ya? I needed the chance to yell at you, too!" A smile crossed his face, causing his chocolate brown eyes twinkle. "Truthfully, though, how've ya been, hon?" Teryn's face butted back into the picture to get in on the answer. 

"Truthfully? It's been hard. I had a best friend at one point, but he found out a few things and has since abandoned me. I don't blame him. I should have told him the truth from the very beginning. And on top of all that, I'm still trying to deal with Aunt J. and Uncle Mike's deaths." Tears pricked her eyes, and she stopped talking to push them down again. "I miss ya'll." 

Teryn and Darian exchanged glances before Teryn started her reply. "Legacy, I want you to listen to me very carefully, 'cause I know what you've been thinking lately. Their deaths are not your fault. Don't you dare go trying to push everyone who cares about you away simply because you don't want them getting hurt." 

Darian then added in his part. "Ter's right, baby girl. You're awful stubborn when you put your mind to it, so go and get that friend of your's back. You can't go through this alone, but we can't be there for you. He's the next best thing, I suppose." Legacy smiled at the jealousy tingeing his voice. 

"I love ya'll. I hope you know that. Gotta go now, though. We should make this a ritual. Say, every Friday night, same time?" She waited for their agreement before continuing, "'Kay. I'll see you guys next week then. Thanks for knocking some sense into me, even if it wasn't physical." 

"Be good, shorty. We'll see ya next week." With Darian's parting words, the faces faded away. Legacy sighed in content then headed to her dorm. 

^*+*^ 

Draco walked in to the common room just in time for the beginning of the conversation. He'd gotten back later than all the other afflicted Sixth Years simply because he'd slipped away to the kitchens for some extra nourishment. Hospital wing food was crap. 

At first, he'd been absolutely positive he wasn't going to listen in. Hadn't he done enough spying on Legacy to last a few lifetimes? But, the guy's voice had caught his attention and he hadn't been able to help himself after that. From what he could hear, Legacy had had cool friends before moving. Friends that really and truly cared about her. Friends that probably didn't go around reading her journal. 

After she'd finally gone to her dorm, he sat in front of the fire and thought. It was his fault they weren't speaking, yet she didn't blame him. And he missed her, more than he cared to admit. Therefore, it was his duty to set things right again. 

Of course, given her new attitude, that wasn't quite as easy done as said. Then again, it sounded as if her friends had talked her into accepting him again. _Well,_ Draco thought as he headed to his own dorm, _you'll just have to try to talk to her tomorrow and see what happens._


	9. Chapter 8: Detention for Two

**_A.N.-  Okay, I'm really sorry ya'll.  I, being the complete Pollock that I am (literally.  My family's part Polish.), uploaded THE WRONG CHAPTER!  Yes, I do feel like an idiot.  What else is new?  Anywayz, here's the right Chapter 8 for you to enjoy.  And, for being such an oblivious dork, I will be uploading two more chapters after this.  I actually do have through Chapter 11 completely written, about halfway through Chapter 12 now.  Oh, and I'm still looking desperately for a beta.  If you're reading this and think you could handle it, please apply.  Actually, there's no even applying.  Just e-mail me, and you'll probably get the job if you're the first.  Okay, and now I'm done babbling.  If you read that whole note, you deserve a cookie and double bonus points.  Love ya'll!_**

****

**Chapter 8:  Detention for Two**

_Meet in the potions classroom at __8:00__._  The words kept repeating, words Legacy had been dreading.  Because she knew Draco would be at the same detention.  She'd finally be forced to face him.  Of course, with her "Jinx" attitude fully restored, the meeting would be less of the timid Legacy she'd been before.  She would no longer be allowing **anyone** to push her around.

                Legacy walked into the room fully expecting a perfectly haughty potions master leering at her.  All she got, however, was the picture of Draco lounging comfortable against one of the desks.  She considered walking directly back out the way she'd come then decided against it.  "Where's Snape?"

                Draco shrugged, looking for all the world like a teenager who had no cares in the immediate vicinity.  "He got called away for something.  Told me to tell you that we're to clean every cauldron in the room and arrange all ingredients neatly on the shelves.  All 37 of them.  No magic." 

                "Okay, then.  Guess we should get started."  Legacy scanned the space, carefully appraising the situation.  "Well, you wanna start on the shelves?  I can start on the cauldrons, and we can switch in a bit.  It'd probably be easiest."  Heading towards the back where all cauldrons were kept, fully expecting Draco to agree, she jumped at the sudden sound of his voice at her back.

                "No."  A questioning glance thrown in his general direction.  "We'll be here most of the might, most likely.  The least we could do is talk."  A deep breath drawn on his part.  "First of all, I wanted to apologize.  I had no right--  Well, I did too many things that were wrong to list them out right now.  But I am sorry for each and every one of those things."

                A quick shake of Legacy's head.  "You don't have--"

                "I do have to.  All that was said to you was completely idiotic on my part.  I wanted answers, and I got them.  Then I got mad at you for the knowledge.  Words can't express how sorry I am for all of that."  Draco glanced down at his hands before looking up to meet Legacy's attentive gaze.  "You've changed lately, you know that?  It's like you've taken on a whole new personality."

                Legacy giggled softly.  "It's not exactly a new personality, Dra.  I'm practically back to how I was before everything happened.  In that light, you're apology is accepted.  Be expecting serious payback for putting me through hell, though.  Can't exactly let you off completely unscathed."  Draco's face remained stoic.  "Come on, lighten up, Dra.  All is forgiven, if not forgotten.  And we still have a full night's detention ahead of us."

                "Of course, how could I forget that?" he replied dryly before finally allowing his smile to drift onto his face.  "Well, I suppose we should start on our actual detention work.  Don't you think?"

^+*+^

                Nearly three hours later, the potions class was in better shape than it had seen in a long time.  The cauldrons were spotless, and all the bottles were perfectly arranged not only alphabetically but also by potency (harmless, mild, medium, and strong).  Just a touch of perfectionism on Legacy's part.  "'Kay, I'm most definitely exhausted now.  We don't have to wait for him to come back and dismiss us, do we?" she asked breathlessly as the last bottle was slid into place.

                "I wasn't exactly planning on it," Draco replied as he headed towards the door.  Once there, he glanced back at Legacy still sitting on the floor.  "What?  Are you not coming?  Just going to stay in the potions room all night?"

                In response, Legacy sighed heavily.  "I'm too tired to get up, Dra.  C'mere and help me, will ya?"  He dutifully walked back over and hauled her up.  "Damn.  I always forget you're that much bigger than me," she said, as he had no problem picking her completely up off the floor.  "Okay, okay.  Stop showin' off and put me down now.  I'm afraid of heights."

                "You're just so demanding tonight, aren't you?  First you're bossing me around and telling me how best to serve my detention.  Now it's 'pick me up' or 'put me down' or some other grating command."  Despite all Draco's complaints, however, Legacy found herself being set gently back on her feet.  It was a strange feeling, standing, after sitting most of the night.

                She really looked at Draco then, wondering how in the world they'd managed to go from not speaking to being best friends again in such a short time.  Was it that her personality allowed her to forgive so easily?  Maybe that his personality didn't allow himself forgiveness?  Yes, she'd definitely seen that fact in his eyes.  He was still persecuting himself for their misunderstanding.

                Legacy decided not to confront the issue yet.  Perhaps he would get over it once she exacted her already-carefully-planned revenge.  With a little help from the Weasley twins, this would be one of the best retaliations in her history.  Which reminded her of the fact that she had to meet them at 11:30 by the tapestry of Selzna the Salacious.  Goddess help her.  "Listen, Dra, I gotta go somewhere.  I'll meet ya back in the common room, 'kay?"

                Without waiting for his answer, she ran off.  A glance at her watch told Legacy she had exactly thirteen minutes, thirty-seven seconds.  The Weasleys were not known for being patient, especially with Slytherins.  Even Slytherins with a constant status as outcast.  Knowing the walk was easily fifteen minutes in and of itself, Legacy pushed her legs to carry her at a sprinting pace the whole way.

                "Well, look who decides to show up," one of the twins, Legacy couldn't tell them apart better than anyone else really could, commented as she skidded to a stop in front of them.  "Fred and I" -so it was George talking, then- "were just discussing whether or not you were going to come."

                Legacy opened her mouth to retort but was still too winded from her long run.  The boys looked on in amusement as she gasped and wheezed for air.  "Don't let it be said that she didn't put forth an effort to arrive on time," Fred commented dryly.

                Within a few moments, Legacy was back as calm and collected as she normally was.  "Tell me that you have everything I asked for so I know all that exercise wasn't completely worthless," she practically begged.

                The twins smiled their identical smiles and handed over a couple of boxes.  Relief lit Legacy's face as she quickly paid what she owed.  "Three scarlet and three gold, just like you asked.  Though why you wanted them in Gryffindor colors, we still haven't managed to figure out.  Care to tell us what exactly you're planning?"

                "Hm, no, not really.  Sorry, but I just think you'll appreciate it more once you see it.  Tomorrow morning at breakfast; be ready for it."  A wicked smile graced her lips just before Legacy turned and practically skipped towards the dungeons.  Fred and George simply shared a look, shrugged, and headed for their own dorms.  One thing was agreed upon silently between them; they would not be late for breakfast the next morning.


	10. Chapter 9: Revenge is Sweet Until Night...

**Chapter 9:  Revenge is Sweet Until ****Night********Falls******

A box of delicious looking chocolates was sitting on Legacy's bed, opened and unguarded, when Pansy and the other girls walked in.  It was empty by the time Legacy walked back into the room.  According to the girls, the pumpkin juice was a bit more yellow and bitter this morning.  Even the guys had noticed, as Pansy had been sure talk to all of them about it.  It seemed the house elves were slacking off.

                An hour later, all hell broke loose.  "Pansy, you're looking a little flushed," Legacy commented cheerily as Pansy's, and all the other girls', face turned a glaring red.  Moments later, streaks of gold shot through the scarlet.  Spring antennae, the kind usually found on cheap Muggle celebration headbands, sprouted directly from each girls' scalp only seconds after and proclaimed in glowing letters that "Gryffindors rock!"  As far as Legacy knew, the guys were suffering the same fate.

                Shouts came from all over the Slytherin dorms as Legacy made a break for the door.  She knew it would not be a good time to be the odd one out.  Fred and George were waiting just outside the entrance as she ran out.  "Okay, okay.  So it was a bit later than breakfast.  Gimme a break."  She then ran away so fast the boys almost considered it apparition.

                The twins decided the wait was definitely worth it when the Slytherins came streaming out.  The fact that each and every Slytherin had to go through almost the entire school on a Saturday mid-morning simply to get to the hospital wing made it just that much more amusing.

                Meanwhile, Legacy was taking shelter in a deserted corner of the library.  She threw herself unceremoniously into one of the few comfy armchairs the library offered and convinced herself not to pass out from the combination of long sprint and great entertainment.  Her breath had just decided to reacquaint itself with her lungs when she received the first feedback from her little stunt.  "That was completely immature, and I could take all of Slytherin's points for that prank," Hermione was saying.  "Unfortunately, it was far too amusing to do that to you."

                Legacy smiled up at the Gryffindor witch then motioned for her to take the seat next to Legacy's.  Hermione complied happily.  "So it was really that good, huh?  I figured everyone, particularly you Gryffindors, would enjoy it.  It was kinda a repeat of something I did at my old school, but I think this time was actually even better."

                "Draco was looking particularly murderous.  I thought you two were friends."  Hermione's statement seemed more like a question than anything.  Legacy simply threw her head back and laughed.

                "Hey, I told him to expect retribution.  His fault if he didn't believe me."  At this point, Ron and Harry joined the group.  "Hopefully he'll think twice before insulting anyone ever again.  At least in my presence.  As for the rest of the Slytherins, well, I think they'll just try to avoid me from now on.  I hope."

                Harry's brow furrowed curiously.  "That's really what you want?  For them to just ignore you?  I mean, I personally wouldn't mind it, but I don't have to live with them.  Living with a bunch of people that simply ignore you gets kind of depressing, don't you think?"

                "It would be if I didn't have anyone else to turn to, but I have the people that matter to me.  Draco, to start off with.  I'm going to be in contact with my friends from the U.S. now.  If you don't mind me saying, all ya'll have been really cool to hang out with also."  Legacy smiled sadly at the thought of the people she didn't have with her physically.  "And my family will always be with me, no matter what.  I can always count on them."

                The four teens sat in silence, contemplating that last statement, until Legacy pulled a disgusted face.  "Wow.  That was really corny and mushy, wasn't it?  Ugh, and after I promised myself I would never reduce myself to a sappy mess like that."  She laughed at herself then stood from her chair.  "I'll just be going now.  Check ya'll later."  Before the trio even realized exactly what was going on, she was gone.

^+*+^

                _"You can't escape us."  The voice that the twins heard was mocking them, knowing the girls had nowhere to go.  Tears were flowing freely down Legacy's face.  One glance at Prophecy revealed the same thing on her sister's features.  Mama and Daddy were dead, never coming back.  Neither girl could fully believe it._

_                "_This isn't real, is it?_"  Prophecy's telepathic message invaded Legacy's mind.  "_We're just sharing a nightmare again.  We're going to wake up soon and everything will be fine.  Mom and Dad will still be alive, just waiting for us to get our lazy butts out of bed.  Right?_"_

_                Legacy smiled sympathetically at her mirror image.  She could almost trick her brain into believing Cece's wild hopes.  If it weren't for the excruciating cramps shooting through her legs and back from being crouched in their tiny hiding place for so long.  "_I wish that were true, Cece.  Gods, how I wish for that.  Do you feel it, though?  Everything Mama and Daddy knew is in us now._"_

_                The closet door was suddenly flung open, and the girls went silent.  The secret panel they were concealed behind would keep them safe, so they prayed.  Legacy and Prophecy hardly dared to breathe as a wand could be heard tapping on the walls of the closet._

_                The two became even more worried when the taps suddenly stopped.  They clasped each other's hands, hoping beyond hope that their place would remain concealed.  Their fragile hope was shattered when the panel was suddenly thrown aside.  "So you thought you could hide?  Pathetic."_

_                "_Jinx, he's the only one in the room.  We can just get him out of the way then make a run for it._"_

                _Legacy looked at her sister, at the determination in Prophecy's eyes.  It was the only chance they had for survival; both girls knew it.  "_Think he'd enjoy a bit of fire?_" Legacy asked mischievously.  Before her twin could reply, Legacy had thrown a white-hot fireball at the man's chest.  His robes were quickly engulfed in the flames, and the girls pushed out of their spots and past the burning man._

_                Racing through the home they knew so well, Legacy and Prophecy prayed together for escape.  They couldn't be caught.  Legacy kept her mind on the dash through the halls, knowing they were only a short way from the front hall and therefore the front door.  There.  Just in front of them was the door.  Prophecy's hand was on the knob when a shout of "Avada Kedavra!" erupted behind the girls.  Legacy froze as Prophecy collapsed._

_                Screams pierced the hall, and Legacy vaguely recognized the screams were hers.  With that realization came the ability to collect herself as she ran from the house.  Prophecy was beyond her help, and Legacy had to save all of her parents' secrets now residing in her head._

                Legacy bolted up in her bed, finally remembering everything that had evaded her before the nightmare.  "Shit," she muttered.  "Shit shit shit."  Without realizing she was even moving, Legacy found herself once again at her favorite place in front of the fire.  Her quiet sobs were the only sound invading the silence of the Slytherin common room.


	11. Chapter 10: Breaking Down

**Chapter 10:  Breaking Down**

Everyone noticed Legacy's slow withdrawal from socialization once again.  It didn't start obviously, but it became worse as time dragged on.  First, it was simply the lack of volunteering answers in classes, even her favorite and best:  Care of Magical Creatures.  Large shadows were taking permanent residence under her eyes.  Jokes and sarcastic comments withered into shrugs and occasional grunts.

                Draco, unlike everyone else, saw the single difference.  It was no longer a conscious decision to protect her feelings by shutting everyone out, like it had been last time.  This time, it was almost casual indifference.  She usually seemed preoccupied by a lonely, depressing thought.  He'd tried to coax it from her on a few occasions but was merely brushed off with a "tell you later" or "it's not important."

                The Halloween dance was only three days away.  Amidst all the crazed preparations and excited chattering that filled the halls, Legacy seemed more lost and distant than ever.  Draco was determined to listen in on her conversation with her American friends that night to see if she let anything slip to them.

                Midnight found Legacy sitting in front of the fire and Draco crouched on the steps leading down to the boys' dorm.  When Teryn showed up, the girls greeted each other as usual and started catching up on the local gossip.  Twenty minutes later, Draco's ears zeroed in on the important part of the conversation.  "I-  I think-  Well, I mean-"  Legacy paused and drew a deep breath.  "I remember what happened that night.  All of it."

                Draco cringed, wishing she had trusted him enough to inform him of this turn of events.  Teryn apparently was in complete shock, as she was absolutely silent for a few moments.  "Gods, I wish I could be there with you right now.  You'd better tell someone over there, Jinx.  A trusted adult that could get in touch with our Ministry.  Just don't cut yourself off, okay?"

                "It seems like it would be that easy, wouldn't it?"  She laughed derisively, a sound that seemed on the edge of hysteria coming from Legacy.  "There are certain details, though, that I know some people would hate me for."

                "Damn it all, Legacy!  If these people are even worth your time, it won't matter!"  Korin's tone was powerfully worried, with just a hint of anger behind the words.  "I swear to the stars, hon.  If you haven't told someone by next week when we talk, I'll come over there and tell someone myself that you know."

                Legacy sighed in defeat, knowing she lost this round.  Her question now was who to tell.  "Alright.  I promise I'll tell someone sometime this week.  Listen, guys, I've really gotta get to bed now.  Love ya muchly."

                "We'll see you next Friday, shorty."  With those words, the fire dimmed, and Draco knew the two were gone.  Legacy, however, didn't move from her spot.  He could see her staring into the flames as if finding comfort deep in the fire's depth.  Not wanting to hide any longer, Draco walked over and sat down right next to her.  They sat in silence for a moment until Legacy suddenly turned to him, buried her face in his shoulder, and cried out the last few weeks.  He could do nothing but hold her.

^*+*^

                Legacy didn't even leave her bed until noon the next day.  Even then her movements were sluggish, almost hesitant.  Draco was determined to stay by her side despite the fact that she was hardly acknowledging his- or anyone else's for that matter- presence.  His persistence paid off.

                As they were leaving the common room for supper that night, Legacy glanced at him quickly then looked back at the floor.  "I hate this.  You know that, right?  Every new spell, every piece of information, every time I relive moments of that night.  I just want to go back to being me.  The me that was the absolute opposite of special or different in any way.  I hate my parents for getting involved.  I hate my sister for getting killed.  I hate all those stupid men in masks that took them away from me.  I can't stand it anymore, I don't want any of it, and I hate it!"

                Her rant had started off quietly, barely above a whisper, but she was almost screaming by the end.  Her fists slammed repeatedly into the stone wall until she actually had blood running down her hands, over her wrists, and disappearing into her robes.  "Legacy!  Legacy, stop it!"  Draco grabbed her arms, pulling her away from the wall.  Immediately, she turned on him, throwing her hands into his chest as hard as she could.

                "Is there a reason she's having a mental breakdown in my hall?"  Legacy froze at the sound of Snape's voice.  Draco was thankful she'd stopped hitting him but prayed that the professor would not push the issue too far.  Legacy was at the breaking point; one word from Snape might not only break her but absolutely crush her into a dust that the wind would then sweep away.

                "I'm sorry, Professor."  Both males were shocked at Legacy's formal tone.  "Perhaps I should go have my breakdown off the top of the astronomy tower as that would be so much more fucking convenient for you people.  Of course, then all of this crap inside my head would be obliterated right along with me.  That's what everyone's so afraid of, isn't it?  No one has cared about me for me in a hell of a long time, and I am so fucking **sick** of playing this game!"

                Professor Dumbledore appeared behind Snape at that moment.  Draco supposed he shouldn't have been surprised, but that didn't stop him.  Legacy whirled around to face the two older men.  "I assure you, Legacy, no one is playing a game with you."

                The girl snorted derisively.  "Please.  I passed that particular level of stupidity a long time ago, Professor.  Life, in and of itself, is one big game.  A living, breathing game to see who can die with the most.  And, just like any game, it has its innocent casualties.  Every single person is a pawn to be manipulated and moved around.  Some more so than others.  I accept this fact but resent that I happen to be the one that more often than not gets screwed over in the deal."

                A statement like that left very few people room for response.  Draco waited for Dumbledore to contribute some words of wisdom, but even the old wizard seemed unable to think of anything suitable.  He simply shook his head sadly.  "You should get to the hospital wing.  Madam Pomfrey should have no trouble fixing your hands."

                "My hands are fine."  Draco opened his mouth to protest, but one look from Professor Snape quickly shut him up.  Legacy studied the three men for a while then turned on her heel and stalked away.  Considering he already knew her favorite hiding place, Draco decided to hunt her down later to make sure she didn't hurt herself more.  Or anyone else.

^*+*^

                The figures rose slowly out of the water at Legacy's command.  Perfect water-sculpture replicas of her parents and sister.  Legacy sighed as she glanced again at the journal at her feet.  Every memory she'd finally recovered was already scribbled in the well-loved pages of the worn book.  The next step was to recount everything she knew about her . . . abilities.  

**What I know:**

**~I am an Elemental.**

**~Elementals are rarities.**

**~Only a witch or wizard can be an Elemental. **

**~Elementals have the power from birth.**

**Types of Elementals (most common to most rare):**

Ø **Single Elemental:  controls only a single element**

Ø **Equal Elemental:  controls all four elements**

Ø **Dominant Elemental:  controls all elements, can create a single element**

Ø **Power Elemental:  creates and controls all**

***control means manipulating what is already present, create means calling it from nowhere**

**                What does all this mean to me?  I am a Dominant, with a special affinity to fire.  Why fire?  Well, I don't really know.  So why am I writing all this down now?  Because I'd forgotten all of it until now.  After That Night, I didn't know what it was anymore.  I'd remembered the power, how to use it, how to call it.  I just didn't remember the specifics behind it:  what it was called, when I'd acquired it, etc.**

**                I just keep getting weirder and weirder, don't I?  Wait, don't answer that.  I mean, I had a complete breakdown earlier.  I think Draco and Professors Snape and Dumbledore think I have gone completely psycho this time.  Maybe I have.  It's hard to tell.**

**                Over all of that, I've promised Teryn and Korin that I'd tell somebody about That Night before Friday, giving me a whole six days.  Five and half, really, considering today is almost over.  Maybe writing it down first was the best first step for this situation.  Maybe it's the only one I'll need.  I could always just take this journal, open it to the appropriate page, and toss it on some professor's desk.  Possibly Snape's.  Scare the hell out of him.  It would work, don't you think?**

**                Or maybe that's the insanity talking again.  Probably.  It's good at that.**

                A rustle in the bushes caused Legacy to slam the book shut and quell the outlines of her family still flowing in the small cove.  Just as the water settled, Hermione and Harry broke into the clearing.  Legacy stared at them in shock for a minute before finding her voice.  "What are you two doing here?"

                "Ron and Malfoy got a detention for fighting.  Malfoy told us where we might look for you then asked us to watch out for you.  He seemed so worried, we couldn't say no to him," Hermione answered, completely disregarding the cold tone to Legacy's question.

                Legacy sighed in acceptance.  _That is just like Dra, isn't it?  He can't bug you himself, so he has someone else do it for him.  Though I can't say I expected him to go to the 'Dream Team' for this._  "Well, you're here now.  You might as well take a seat.  If that's what you really want."  The two obligingly sat down on the ground opposite Legacy.

                The three teen-agers stared at each other for a while.  Neither Hermione nor Harry had any idea what was really going on while Legacy was determined not to talk about it.  Then she looked at Harry, at his famous scar, and thought he might have some idea the torment she was going through.  He alone in the world was used as a pawn more often than she was, most likely.

                Legacy was on the verge of asking him about it when he broke the silence.  "The teachers always seem to almost tip-toe around you, like you might break at any moment.  Or like you hold something incredibly valuable but don't know it's true worth.  It's like they always treat me.  They don't make it obvious or anything, but it is definitely there.  I have the feeling you know why."

                Both girls were truly stunned by Harry's statement:  Hermione at the implications, Legacy at the accuracy.  Legacy recovered first and decided to enlighten them to her situation.  "My parents worked at the American Ministry, engineering new spells and stuff like that.  Their work, once Voldemort returned, was being used in the war against him.  They knew they were endangering themselves, but that didn't stop them.

                "As a precaution they cast one of their spells on me and my twin sister.  This spell ensured that if they died, all that they knew would be passed on to Prophecy and me.  Towards the end of the summer, just before school was to start again, our house was attacked.  My mother and father were killed.  Prophecy and I hid in a secret chamber behind the wall of my parents' bedroom closet, but we were eventually found.  We made a break for the door.  Prophecy was killed.

                "Up until a few days ago, I had no recollection of any of these events.  All of my parents' knowledge that was firmly implanted in my brain was sealed behind a wall of self-preservation, just as that entire night was.  At first, the Ministry thought I was lying about not remembering any of it.  After they decided I really had blocked it all away, I was treated as precious cargo.  Nothing more than that.  I was no longer a person that was living and breathing and feeling the shock of losing my entire family in a single night.  I was simply the carrier of all the information they needed to fight this damned war."

                She hadn't noticed when she'd started crying, but the tears were flowing freely.  Legacy swiped angrily at the offending trails and focused on the two shaken Gryffindors.  "So now you know the whole story.  Feel special.  You two are the first to hear the whole thing, besides my journal."  She started to say more then simply shook her head and stood up.  "I gotta go."  Legacy walked away quickly, not once looking back.


	12. Chapter 11: That Night

**_A.N.- Hi all!  Okay, I would first off like to thank all of my reviewers since my last little thank you section.  So, big time thanks to Melee, Tessa (probably my most faithful reviewer.  Thanks tons, chica!), and Forestsilver.  You guys rock!  And when I take over, you each get your own country!  *grins*  And the Cool Person of the Year goes to:  Andi Malfoy!!  Thank you sooo much for everything!_**

****

**_A.N. 2- Please please please go read my poems for me, if you like poetry.  I would really adore getting at least one review on any of those.  Thanx muchly!  ~_****_Col_****__**

****

****

**Chapter 11:  That Night**

                Legacy found herself in Snape's classroom, requesting to see Professor Dumbledore.  The potions professor looked at her grave expression and granted her request.  She hardly remembered the walk to the Headmaster's office or much about the greeting formalities.  Only when Dumbledore gently asked Legacy to say whatever she needed to say did she snap back into full reality.  And she began her story.

                "It was our last day of school, and we'd just gotten home.  Most kids in our school celebrated with their families on the last day, but we had to wait until grades came in.  Mama and Daddy always wanted to make sure we were keeping up with our schoolwork.  I knew my grades were gonna be just fine, but Prophecy was worried about what hers were going to look like.  She'd slacked off a bit towards the end.

                "It was a quiet night, even for us.  We had supper around 5:30.  After that, Prophecy and I went up to our room.  I was reading.  Prophecy was writing to her pen pal in New York.  She was the first to notice anything was wrong; I was too engrossed in my book to hear anything.  She kept talking to me, trying to get my attention, but I ignored her until I heard the crash.  It was definitely glass shattering, a window or something.

                "We grabbed our wands and started towards the stairs when we heard Mama screaming.  Then Daddy started.  Prophecy took a quick look down the stairs and said there were people in black robes and hoods all over the place.  We realized we couldn't leave that way so we went down the back steps that led into the kitchen.  We were debating what to do next when one of those people walked in.  He stunned both of us before we could even react.

                "When I woke up again, we were tied and gagged, laid out in the living room.  Mama and Daddy were there, too, but they were-  They-"  Here, Legacy paused and drew a deep breath.  She hated remembering them like that.  "Neither of them was breathing or moving or anything.  Legacy woke up then, and I told her what I could see from where we were."

                Until then the ideal listener, Dumbledore suddenly interrupted her.  "You said you were bound and gagged, Legacy.  How did you talk to your sister in that condition?"

                "For as long as either of us could remember, Prophecy and I had this kind of link.  Telepathy, I guess you could call it.  We didn't need to speak out loud to talk to each other.  Anyway, when we woke up, no one was in the room with us.  I suppose they thought we were going to be unconscious for a long time still.  I burned the ropes off my wrists and undid the cloth around my mouth then did the same for Prophecy.

                "We could hear sounds of people moving around in the front hall, so we knew we couldn't get out that way.  There was a back door behind Mama and Daddy's room.  As we walked down that hall, someone turned the corner and spotted us.  In our parents' closet, there's a secret panel that leads to a tiny crawl space.  It was just big enough for both of us to fit into at the time.  I think that was the only night in our entire lives we were thankful for being so short.

                "We were crouched in there for forever.  We heard when a group of the black-robes started searching the room for us.  After a while, all the noise stopped.  Then someone started tapping the walls in the closet.  When the tapping suddenly stopped, we both stopped breathing.  The door was opened, and we decided that our only chance was to make a break for the door.  I lit the person on fire, then we pushed past him and ran.

                "I saw the door just ahead of us, and I knew we were going to make it.  That we were going to be all right.  That was when someone behind us muttered the Killing Curse.  Prophecy fell to the floor, and I froze.  I wanted to drop down next to her and never move again, but that wasn't an option.  I collected myself and ran into the woods surrounding my house.  There was no way for them to find me in there.  And I suppose you know the rest after that."

                Professor Snape seemed to get over the absolute shock first.  "I have only one question, Ms. Shannon.  You said that you burned your ropes off and lit one of the Death Eaters on fire.  How did you manage that?  Surely they hadn't left your wands when they stunned you."

                "No, no wands.  I, Professor Snape, am an Elemental.  A Dominant, more specifically.  I've always had a particular affinity with fire."  Legacy smiled slightly at some far away memory.  "It caused quite a few problems when I was really little, but it came in handy as I got older and learned to control it."

                The two men exchanged glances then looked back at Legacy.  "Thank you for telling us about this, Legacy.  You did the right thing.  Don't worry about your Ministry; I'll get in touch with them on your behalf."

                Legacy stood, knowing she was being dismissed.  "Hey, don't thank me.  If it were up to me, no one would ever find out that I know now.  For some reason, however, Teryn and Korin seemed to think it important that I tell someone."  She shrugged and walked out of the office.

                Professor Dumbledore watched her go with surprise and a touch of pity still highlighting his eyes.  "Watch her, Severus.  There's more to Legacy Shannon than anyone could ever possibly know.  The scene in the hall earlier was most likely due to living with these memories she now holds.  Her next outburst might be even worse."  Professor Snape nodded his silent agreement then also left the room.

^*+*^

                People say that talking about it helps.  People say that you shouldn't keep it all inside.  People say it'll make you feel better.  People say that telling someone else is like a giant weight lifting off your chest.  The world off your shoulders.  Legacy took great delight in proving that People were wrong.

                Since she'd divulged the information she'd been holding inside, Legacy didn't feel a bit better.  Talking about it didn't help.  If anything, the weight had grown considerably larger.  She didn't particularly want to face anyone, yet she didn't want to run hiding.

                Instead, she began writing down all the spells that had been forced into her brain.  The words, the wand movements, what each one did, any counter-spell if one existed.  In Legacy's mind, once all of the spells had been written down, they would no longer be her problem.  She could forget them with no guilt.  She could move on with her life without completely betraying her parents.

                _Okay, next one._  Legacy dug further into her conscious, trying to pull the words that were just out of reach.  _Mentos__…  No, Le, they weren't experimenting with candies.  Try again.  _She reached a bit more and finally grabbed hold.  _Mentis…  mentis quasso.  That's kinda brutal._

"Hey, Legacy."  She dropped her pen, closed her book, and held it to her all in one fluid motion.  Only when she finally recognized the white-blond head in front of her did she relax, setting the book back on the table.  "You missed dinner.  Again.  What's so important that you forget to eat three days in a row?"

                Legacy stared incredulously as she slowly recovered from her near- heart attack.  "Gods, Dra.  Scare me a little more thoroughly next time, will ya?  Besides, I didn't completely forget to eat.  I've only been missing dinner."

                "That's the most important meal!"

                "Every meal is the most important to you, Dra."

                "You never answered my question."

                "Yeah, well."  Legacy dropped her eyes to the insignificant notebook on the table in front of her.  Insignificant in appearance, not in contents.  The words written on the paper inside were practically invaluable to everyone but her.  "It's nothing, really.  Don't worry about it, 'kay?"

                Draco choked on the air he was attempting to breathe and looked at her suspiciously.  "Damn it, Legacy!  What did you have to say that for?  Every time you say not to worry about it is exactly when I should start worrying.  I haven't known you long, but I have known you long enough to know that."

                Legacy stared at him blankly as her mind struggled to catch up.  Her mentality was still only partially in the library, and all the words Draco had just said were blurring together.  When the statements finally processed, she looked up with indignation shining in her eyes.  "How many times do I have to remind you that I can take care of myself?  You don't have to worry about me or what I'm writing or why I'm missing meals.  My life, my business, stay out."

                "I don't even know why I try with you, Legacy.  Every time I only want to help, you end up pushing me away."  Draco let out a frustrated sigh and stood up.  "Have it your way, then.  I'll stay out of your life.  Completely.  Next time you want someone to sit up with you at night or anything else you might need, don't come crying to me.  I'm sick of it."

                Legacy didn't watch him walk away, but she did hear his steps fading.  With each fading step, Legacy felt her anger, frustration, and hopelessness growing.  It reached the peak with the opening and closing of the library doors.  She swung her pen up then stabbed it into the stack of papers in front of her.  The tip pierced through the first few sheets then promptly burst into flames.  Instead of trying to put out the fire, Legacy grabbed her still-unmarked journal and walked out of the library.


	13. Chapter 12: The Mystery of the Staff

**Chapter 12: The Mystery of the Staff**

    _You really should apologize, Legacy. No! Apology is not an option. He'd just get involved, and no one needs that._ Legacy argued back and forth with herself. She really didn't want to lose Draco, but she also didn't need him asking questions or trying to figure out what she was doing. Then again, it would be nice to have someone she could call a friend. On the other hand . . .  
    Legacy looked up in sudden awareness of her surroundings. As she'd battled with her own mind, she hadn't been paying a single bit of attention to where she was walking. And now she was completely and utterly lost in her school. "Oh shit and a half. Legacy, you are officially an idiot." She glanced up and down the hall, wondering if she should go back the way she came or continue in the same direction.  
    Not particularly wanting to make the decision, Legacy moved to lean back against the wall. And fell straight through. The force of the impact with the ground knocked all the air out of her lungs. She slowly pushed herself to a sitting position and wheezed, "Crap it all. Damn it to Hell and back. Is it too much to ask for this building to be vaguely normal for just one single friggin' second?"  
    The room looked to be an old classroom, which made no sense at all to Legacy as it had been hidden behind the wall. There was nothing remarkable about it besides the fact that it was remarkably clean. Plus the fact that there was no real door to speak of. There were no desks in the room, no chairs, no shelves. The only thing that qualified it as a classroom was the blackboard standing against the wall exactly opposite from Legacy.  
    One other object stood in the room. A staff. More specifically, the Staff of Desrya, stolen from Nyordra—of a completely different world. "Oh no. Hell no. You are a myth, damn it! A stupid bed-time story! My life is weird enough already, you're not making it weirder. I won't let you." Legacy turned to the wall she'd just fallen through. And ran soundly into it.  
    When she regained her senses, she whimpered partly in pain and partly in self-pity. The staff was now glowing a deep, vivid red. The same color as her flames. "There's no walking away from you, is there?" she asked in an odd mixture of awe and fear. "The only way I'm getting out of here is if I take you with me. They told me Harry was the one to get into the trouble and the mysteries. Why isn't he taking care of this?" The staff went just a bit brighter in response.  
    Legacy didn't remember walking across the room. She was just suddenly there, standing in front of the staff. The moment she touched it, a comforting warmth spread through every piece of her. It was hers; she was meant to have this. No one could take it from her now. Questioning nothing, Legacy walked from the room with the staff firmly in her grip. She'd suddenly remembered the way to the Slytherin common rooms. 

^*+*^ 

    Draco was not happy. Not at all. He'd meant every word he'd said to her in the library. He was sick of being brushed aside every time she needed help she wouldn't admit to. He wanted to be there for her all the time, not only when she was doing okay. And he wondered—if she came asking for his forgiveness—if the cycle would start all over again.  
    Then he started wondering where in the world she was. He'd stormed away from her hours ago. When he'd gone back to claim the books he'd forgotten, she'd already been gone. And no one had seen her since then. Of course he was worried. 

^*+*^ 

    Legacy started feeling dizzy just down the hall from the common room entrance. It had been a long day, there was no denying that. It was just starting to catch up with her. _Right? Come on, Le, you're almost there. Just a little bit further then you can crawl into bed and not face the world again until Monday._  
    She was suddenly at the entrance with no recollection of even moving her feet. It was something she probably should've been worried about but just didn't have enough energy to care. A quick whisper and the Slytherin common room was lying in front of her. It was the last thing she saw before collapsing. 

^*+*^ 

    He heard the door swing open and looked over expectantly. It was the girl Draco had been hoping to see, but not the way he'd been hoping to see her. Legacy was pale and shaky, obvious even from a distance. Before he could ask if she was alright, she'd collapsed.  
    Draco was by her side almost instantly. "Legacy. Legacy, wake up. Legacy!" he called to her frantically. There was no response. He picked her up softly then scooped up the short staff that was lying next to her, thinking it might be important in some way. "Damn it all, Legacy. What have you gotten yourself into this time?" 

^*+*^ 

__

    …It was practically a challenge; Colryn could acknowledge that much…  
    …That lone fact, so simple and unusually threatening, forced her to take the steps she'd never imagined taking her whole existence in Nyordra…   
    …Thinking back on it later, Colryn could not remember most of the considerable journey to the dwelling of her greatest test…   
    …Almost as if a power, that needed no magical training to recognize, was running through every pore of the ancient rock…   
    …The chill was not unfriendly, despite the fact that cold usually seemed so…   
    …Sitting on the pedestal in the middle of the room was a short staff, which began glowing a deep scarlet almost the moment Colryn walked in…  
    …"Karlis! No, please, don't leave me! Please, you have to live!"…  
    …"Only you can wield the Staff, Colryn. Should you ever find it turned against you, the consequences will be beyond reckoning"…  
    …The Staff flew into her hand, repelling the unfamiliar magic…  
    …Colryn could hardly watch as the Staff—her staff—was aimed at her for a killing blow… 

    Legacy wanted to say she was standing in a gray room, but she knew that wasn't right. It was almost like she was floating despite the fact she could feel solid ground under her feet. "Welcome, Legacy. We've been waiting for you."  
    She turned to face the voice, looking into eyes almost identical to her own. The rest of the girl's face owned similar features. Legacy immediately knew this was the girl from the previous visions. Colryn. If anyone could see the two together, they would immediately recognize the girls as relatives. Right down to the same flowing, black hair.  
    "What you've just seen was my quest in life. The Reclaiming of the Staff into the proper bloodline. Your bloodline. Our bloodline. I died shortly after, as you can tell by the fact that I've hardly aged since those scenes." Colryn smiled at Legacy, years of wisdom and experience shining in her eyes.  
    Legacy was reeling. She could hardly grasp what was going on. So, she latched onto the first thought she could focus on and went with that. "So, being short runs in the family, huh?"  
    Colryn laughed, a high, twinkling sound. "Yes, yes, that it does. We are descended from elves, after all. Not directly, but enough to inherit that." She looked intently into Legacy's eyes then. "You're very confused by all of this, aren't you? I was also, when the Staff first came to me. And I didn't have anyone to come to me like this and explain all of it."  
    "What is 'all of it'? What is this Staff? And what does it have to do with me?"  
    "Legacy, the staff you now possess is the Staff of Desrya. It holds immense power for the person who wields it properly. It was lost from our line, the true wielders, for years before I found it and generations more before you came into contact with it. It will not rid the world of evil. It is incapable of killing anything, but it will make you quite a formidable opponent should anyone choose to come after you."  
    Colryn looked over her shoulder then, at something Legacy couldn't see. "It is time for you to go now, Little One. You still have questions, but those will answer themselves as the Staff becomes more and more a part of you. Go in peace and health, Legacy." 

    Legacy awoke in the hospital wing, the scenes and following conversation firmly implanted in her mind. The Staff was lying on the bed next to her. She touched it softly then clutched it in her fist. There was no wave of warmth or any startling sudden power, but Legacy felt more complete now that she had the Staff. It was her's, and no one could take that away. 


	14. Chapter 13: Risings and Warnings

**Chapter 13: Risings and Warnings**

    "I thought you weren't talking to me?"  
    Draco sighed and sat in a chair by Legacy's hospital bed. "That was my original plan. But everyone knows how well I keep on track with my plans. You scared me to death, you know that right? I couldn't stand knowing that you thought I hated you while you were like that."  
    The small girl lightly grabbed his hand to give it a reassuring squeeze. It was all she could really manage with her energy level. "I never thought you hated me, Dra. I'm sorry, though. I haven't been a very good friend. I'm obnoxious and frustrating and difficult and… Well, let's just leave it at I never blamed you or anything. It was fairly obvious that I was being the stupid one."  
    She lay back against her pillows again as Draco brushed some hair from her forehead. Her whole body relaxed with the gentle touch, and her eyes drifted shut again. Struggling to stay awake as she'd been sleeping for almost two full days, Legacy said, "I'm sorry, Dra. I really am. It's just like I've been a completely different person lately, and I have to figure out why. If you can't forgive me…"  
    "Don't think that, Legacy. You know I'll always forgive you. Now be quiet, and go to sleep. You need the rest. After all, Madam Pomfrey would have my head if she knew I'd been keeping you awake." Legacy smiled softly but couldn't fight the sleep that overwhelmed her. 

^*+*^ 

    Something was building, preparing for the end. It was working, finally, after so many years. The time had come, and it was more than ready. It felt the hatred rise within itself, the sheer malevolence that fueled its every action. This was all it knew and everything its very essence was made of. Nothing else mattered.  
    Draco knew the very moment that something changed. How he knew, he would never be sure. The fact still stood that he did know, and that's what mattered. And he knew with equal certainty that nothing good would come from it.  
    Legacy was finally getting out of the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had been able to find nothing more wrong with her than pure exhaustion. Legacy had seen only one flaw in this explanation; she really hadn't been doing anything that would cause that level of fatigue.  
    And something else was bothering her. She couldn't say exactly what, but it was there all the same. _You're being crazy, Le. Something about this whole Staff thing has thrown you for a loop; that's all it is._ Despite that affirmation to herself, Legacy gripped her staff that much tighter in her fist and entered the Great Hall just in time for dinner. Draco wasn't there, but Hermione was waving her over to the Gryffindor table. Shrugging, she accepted the silent invitation.  
    Just as the Slytherin took a seat between Hermione and some seventh year, a plate of veggie pizza appeared in front of her. She shook her head in amazement. "They always know where to find me. How do they do that?" Without waiting for an answer, she lifted her slice of pizza and started eating.  
    "I heard you've been in the hospital wing." Legacy glanced at Hermione and nodded. "Now Draco is gone, and you appear with this mysterious staff thing. What's going on, Legacy?" The rest of the Gryffindors tuned in eagerly.  
    They were all sadly disappointed. "Well, I'm certainly not going to say anything about it with a full audience. It's something fairly private that I don't want around the entire school before I finish dinner." That answer implied that Draco was involved somewhere, but Legacy was actually very worried about him. _He should be here, so why isn't he?_  
    Hermione shot her a pointed look that got a blatant "we'll talk later, count on it" message across. Legacy expected nothing less from her. If anything, she was eager to talk to the intelligent witch. Hermione had research skills that could come in definite use as far as Legacy's Staff of Desrya was concerned. Because Legacy wanted to know as much as possible about it before putting it to any kind of purpose.  
    They both ate quickly and excused themselves, earning curious looks from the boys. Legacy smiled sweetly at them. "Girl talk, y'know. Those kinds of things. You can come with us, if you'd really like to…" She trailed off as their expressions turned somewhat uncomfortable and sickly.  
    Hermione laughed as they walked away. "Legacy, you are just too much sometimes." Legacy smirked but didn't reply. The two girls walked through the halls in a silent, mutual agreement to head toward the library.  
    When they'd found a comfortably secluded table, Legacy started talking. "Something's up. Draco's. . . I don't know. He hasn't really changed, but there's something different about him." She sighed. "And I know that makes no sense. This staff is. . . Oh, I don't know anymore!"  
    Sending Legacy a sympathetic smile, Hermione began browsing the stacks of books. "I think our best bet would be to start on magical artifacts. Figuring out that staff could very well lead to figuring out the problem with Draco." She randomly flipped through a few pages. "What was the proper name?"  
    "The Staff of Desrya. Colryn siad something about it being well-known for some time then seemingly passing out of existence until the proper blood-line could be traced again." She paused to page through one of the books. "I don't even know where to start looking."  
    "The beginning is always a good place…"  
    Legacy shot Hermione a look that plainly said that she had figured as much. "Yes, Hermione, but the beginning of what exactly?"  
    Hermione shot a look of her own right back at Legacy, along with another medium-sized book. "Magic. If that staff has been out of known existence for generations, was famous for generations before that, and was probably created generations before that even, it'd be put fairly close the very beginning of magic. So that's where we'll start and work our way forward."  
    Without an answer, Legacy immediately started searching. Hermione had a point; then again, Legacy had expected nothing less from her. She just wished there wasn't quite so much information to look through. At the small snap, Hermione and Legacy looked at the table only to find several of their books had disappeared. They shared a quick gaze before catching sight of the glowing staff. Not another word was uttered as they dug fervently back into the task before them.  
    Every few minutes, one of the girls would jump at a discovery that turned out to be simply a passing mention of the staff. An hour later, they were still no closer to any answers than when they'd begun. Then, another forty minutes after that, Hermione slammed her book down with a triumphant, "Ha!"  
    Checking to be sure she had Legacy's rapt attention, the Gryffindor continued. "The Staff of Desrya was created in early Egypt by Desrya, a witch and devoted priestess to Bast. It wields enormous power, containing all of Desrya's original power multiplied by a blessing from the goddess Bast herself. Following Desrya's death, the staff was passed to her niece and down through the blood-line, always being in the possession of a female descendent.   
    "Around 482 b.c., the Staff passed out of knowledge but was recovered by Colryn in 463 in the oft-considered mythological city of Nyordra. Throughout the years of its possession, many great feats had been accomplished by the Staff. After Colryn's death at the end of the very Staff supposed to obey only her, however, the Staff of Desrya was lost. Some say it will be recovered only when another worthy female descendent comes to her inheritance."  
    Hermione closes the book softly as the two girls stare at each other. Legacy collapses back into her chair, processing all of the new information. Somewhat uncomfortably, Hermione rests a hand on Legacy's arm sympathetically. "Who in the world decided I was a worthy female?" Legacy wondered in a shell-shocked, almost monotone voice.  
    Catching each other's eye, both girls stared for a second then dissolved into giggles. Still laughing, Legacy waved the staff and sent all the books back into their proper spots. "That's it! We're done for the night," Legacy managed to choke out. "Now, I'm gonna go back and check up on Dra. Maybe I can tell him what we found out."  
    As the girls stood to leave, Hermione stopped Legacy with a hand on the Slytherin's shoulder. "Just be careful, Legacy, okay? We still don't know what's up with him, and I don't want anything happening before we can figure it out."  
    Legacy grinned reassuringly. "I'll be careful, promise. Don't worry, 'Mione." 


	15. Chapter 14: Banished

**Chapter 14: Banished**

Just outside the Slytherin dorms, the staff started to glow and pulse with a slight warmth. Legacy, despite the slight thrill of warning rushing through her, simply gripped the staff tighter and uttered the password. She waved to Draco but otherwise headed straight to the girls' room. For some reason, she was completely exhausted.

Legacy didn't remember falling asleep, but she was certainly aware of it when something jolted her awake. She instinctively reached for her staff, only to find it missing. The only other person in the entire dorm was Draco, who was twirling the staff carelessly in his hands. "Dra? What's going on"

Draco smirked, and the expression chilled her more than it ever had before. "I had to... remove everyone else from the room. Didn't want them listening in on such a private conversation." His voice was completely devoid of any natural tone it usually held.

Legacy blinked and slowly stood from her bed. Something very strange was going on, and she was sure she shouldn't be in bed during it. "I don't understand, Draco. Just... Can I have my staff back, please" Her voice sounded almost pleading, and Legacy hated it. As Draco slowly shook his head, her heart sank into the cold stone beneath her feet.

Backing away slowly, Legacy attempted to put as much distance between herself and Draco as possible. This situation was wrong in so many ways. "Draco..." With a wave of his hand, Legacy's arms were bound behind her back. She quickly tried to burn through them, but the rope wouldn't catch.

Her eyes widened, and she looked up into Draco's emotionless and empty eyes. Legacy's own eyes drifted close as she offered up a silent plea. _Colryn, please help me. Tell me what to do. Cece, Mama, Daddy, watch over me. If I die here, guide my way back to you._ Two fire-red tears fell from her eyes, leaving bloody-looking trails on her cheeks.

Draco was mere inches from her when she opened her eyes again. He no longer had the staff in his hands, but it was still far out of Legacy's reach. Her attention snapped back when Draco reached out, wiping the tear tracks from her face. The gentle touch scared her far more than else had so far.

Legacy backed away slowly, eyes wide and unblinking. "Draco, this isn't you. I know it isn't. So just explain to me what is going on and why you're doing this" A note of panic crept into her voice as she tried to reason with him. She drew a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. "Please, Draco."

Draco's smirk held a particular malice that hadn't been directed at Legacy in a long time. "You know nothing, Legacy. For all you know, this is the real me. I was just waiting for the right time to show you." He laughed, but it wasn't a particularly happy sound.

She pulled at the bindings around her wrists, shaking her head in denial. Whatever he'd tied her hands with was fire-proof, and Legacy had no other way to force them. _How did he know about that? I never told him._ "If you're going to do this then, just tell me why."

Laughing, Draco replied"Oh, you know, there is no good reason. It's been building for some time." He continued talking, but Legacy's focus shifted to the staff. "Oh, Legacy, you never knew what you were getting yourself into." He mock-sighed then laughed again. She hardly noticed; she absolutely had to get her staff. Having it in her hands would make the whole situation better.

She tugged again at her hands, feeling the rope rip her skin. Blood ran down her hands and dripped from her fingertips. Pain tore up her arms, but she couldn't stop now; her situation was quickly turning into a life-or-death matter.

Legacy closed her eyes one more time, drew in a deep breath, held it, and forced herself into a state of mental calm. She could practically hear Prophecy's voice in her ear: _That's right. Panicking won't help you now, Jinxy, so you just gotta focus._

With that newfound determination, Legacy opened her eyes to stare at the familiar face in front of her. "Listen, I don't know who-or what-you are, but you're doing an absolute crap job at playing Draco. So why don't you just let him go and face me without this stupid farce."

The creature affirmed Legacy's accusations by smirking in satisfaction. Legacy, meanwhile hiding her shifting weight as nervous fidgeting, balanced all her weight on her left foot. When the Draco-shaped thing seemed most likely to be caught off guard, Legacy's right foot snapped out and caught him in the chest. He doubled over in an attempt to regain his breath, and Legacy dove for her staff.

She landed hard, facing Draco with the staff behind her. The staff rolled into her hands, and the ropes dropped from her wrists. "I refuse to be helpless" Legacy said as she stood and brought the staff around to her front. Imposter-Draco's eyes widened. "Now, get out of my friend's body, and leave... us... alone."

A light in the cold, gray eyes flickered out, and Draco's body fell to the floor with a dull thud. Legacy lowered the staff and fought down a rising panic attack. "Okay, Stupid, there's no reason to panic **now**. Get a grip."

A low groan from Draco snapped her fully back to reality. "Legacy" he murmured quietly, still recovering. "What's going on? Where is everyone" He sat up rather stiffly while rubbing his eyes and shaking his head. "And why am I so bloody sore? Feels like I got hit by another of those damned hippogriffs."

Legacy knelt next to Draco, smiling affectionately. She was so glad to have the Draco she knew back. Hugging him gently, she replied"I'm not **exactly** sure where all the girls are now. You kind of... Well, not **you** so much; you weren't really yourself for a while there. And whoever you **were** banished them, though I have no idea where they were banished **to**."

Draco stared at her, confusion shining in his clear gray eyes. "I... What? All the girls are gone? And what do you mean, I wasn't really myself? Who was I? You're not making a whole lot of sense, Legacy."

She sighed, pulling away from Draco to sit on the floor next to him. "I know, I know. Okay, then, how do I put this" She paused, trying to find the right words. "You were... I guess possessed would be the best way to put it. There was something in you that wanted to hurt me, and in order to be sure there would be no interference, it banished all the girls from the dorm.

"I managed to get my staff and knock whatever it was out of you, but now I don't know how to get the girls back. And, well, to be completely honest, there are a few that I wouldn't mind leaving gone, but that's beside the point. I think what we have to do now is talk to Dumbledore or the Wonder Trio that you love oh-so-much at the very least." Drawing a deep breath, Legacy raised her head to gauge Draco's reaction to that statement.

Draco's eyes were slightly glazed over, as if he were having difficulty adjusting to all the information. Not that that surprised Legacy. Not a single part of her explanation was a light pronouncement or easy to digest. After a few moments, Draco slowly started to drift back to reality. "You want us to talk to Potter and company" he asked incredulously.

Legacy blinked. "Out of everything I just said, **that's** what you choose to fixate on" She shook her head, refusing to argue with him. "You know what? Just suck it up and face the music. We have some... thing that wants my staff and a whole dorm of missing girls. If talking to Harry Potter and his friends will help us fix this, then I for one am damn well gonna do it."

She stood and stalked towards the door, leaving Draco gaping in her wake. Just before she walked out of the room, Draco came out of his stupor. "Legacy, wait" She paused, but didn't turn to face him. "You're right, I'm being petty. And if putting up with Potter means that whatever is after you becomes extinct, then I'll deal. I'm not saying it'll be pretty, but I can do my best."

Smiling, Legacy turned to face him. She heard the words under what he said, saying that he cared about her in his own way, that he would face the Gryffindor Golden Three if it meant that she was safe. She didn't call him on it, but it was understood. "Well, then, what are we waiting for? We need to go hunt down Hermione."

_A.N.- Okay, so you might've noticed that the formatting's a bit different. That's only 'cause I didn't feel like posting on my website first and then saving it from there. /shrugs/ I'm lazy, what can I say/grins/And also, I realized just how truly dorky my chapter titles are. Not that I care so much, but it was an observation. /smirks/So, okay, that's the next installment. Please, **please** review. I'm a poor, starving author wasting slowly away from lack of reviews..._


End file.
